The Life of Terra
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: Join Terra as she goes through the struggles of being a diva and CM Punk's girlfriend. Oh boy that's going to be a lot of trouble. CM Punk/OC
1. Raw March 12, 2012

_Hello everyone. i'm back with my new story The Life of Terra. This one is about Mikayla's student Carena and her life as a WWE Diva. Here's a little profile to start you off:_

_Name: Carena Resanna_

_Stage Name: Terra_

_Age: 29_

_From: Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_Brand: Smackdown_

_Entrance: Say You'll Haunt Me by Stone Sour_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eye Color: Chocolate Brown_

_In-Ring Personality: Cocky, Smart, Speaks her mind, Doesn't like being ripped off, Doesn't take crap from anybody, always has something to say_

_Attire: A black midriff sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black wrestling boots. Also wears a black glove on her right hand. Her colors of her outfit match whatever color scheme Punk uses._

_Signature Move: 450 Splash_

_Finisher: Terrorizer- Where she grabs them by the neck with her legs and flips them causing them to fall on their back and she goes down and puts pressure on the neck with her legs until they tap or pass out._

_Early Life: She is the middle child of three kids. She has a widowed mother and a deceased father. She has two brothers, an older broter and younger brother. Her father passed away after her younger brother was born from cancer. Since then she has always supported cancer foundations to cure cancer. She never graduated from high school because she had to drop out and support her family by focusing on working and earning money to live on. By this time, her older brother left Canada and moved to the US and joined the army. She has always supported the US army. She soon got into wrestling and started learning how to wrestle. Her biggest influence was Mikayla. She soon started doing indie events and was soon scouted out by none other than Mikayla herself. She then she has been training under Mikayla so she could get into the WWE even though she had to go to FCW so she moved out of Canada to Tampa, Florida to complete her training._

_If you guys want more information, then PM me your questions about her. :)_

_Also, this story starts from Monday Night RAW with Chris Jericho revealing why Punk was Straight Edge and that really ticked me off but at least it's affecting Punk which is good. Anyway, i will have snipets of flashbacks of different situations she has been in like when she met Punk for the first time._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Wrestling or any of the Divas. Damn the McMahons. i only own my OC._

_xOx_

I was with Phil in his locker room waiting for his match to start. Mike had to go against Phil so he could get onto Team Laurinaitis at WrestleMania. That is such a shame and a disappointment. I had one that night as well. I was in a tag team match with Barbie against the Bella Twins. This was going to be some much fun but there was still something that was bothering me...

"You know, I'm surprised." I said absentmindedly.

"About what?" Phil asked looking at me.

"Have you noticed that we haven't seen Jericho at all tonight. To be honest I'm getting a little nervous. I mean what if he comes out of nowhere and attacks you again? I don't want you getting hurt again." I said starting to worry. The attack on him last week was too much for me. I couldn't do shit to help him and it pissed me off.

"Don't worry, I won't get attacked." Phil said while walking up to me and putting his hands on both my cheeks.

"You don't know that though..." I said, my voice going quiet.

"Hey, what happened to my tough and snarky girl?" Phil asked while smirking. I couldn't help but smile.

"She's here but she's in hiding right now and saving her strength for her match. So for now you have worrying, shy girlfriend." I answered while starting to smirk. He laughed at that.

"Come on, we better go get ready since my match is next." Phil said and I nodded. We got up and left the locker room and headed to the guerilla. I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but I don't know what is was. I just know it had something to do with Chris Jericho.

xOx

We soon arrived at the guerilla and saw Mike going out to the ring. We got into position and I quickly turned around and kissed Phil.

"Let's go give him hell." I said while smirking and getting into my character. He smirked back and we then heard Punk's music cue up. We both walked out to the ring. Punk in front and I was in behind him. The usual entrance for us. While Punk climbed the stairs to the ring, I did my entrance where I jump onto the ring and jumped over the top rope. While Punk climbed in.

Soon the match started and I climbed out to ringside to support my man. (**I really don't remember what happened during the match so I'm just gonna skip matches until it gets to the promo's.**)

After a while the match ended with Punk being the victor of the match which was not surprising since James Lebroy even said he would win. So, Miz's opportunity into get into WrestleMania went caput.

I climbed in the ring and hugged Punk while the ref gave Punk his WWE title. Then I heard someone say, "Congratulations, that was truly great." Punk and I looked up to see Chris Jericho on titron (**A.N. I really don't know what the monitor so I just called it this**). Oh great, I hate it when I'm right.

"I decided to do some digging in my free time and came across something interesting. You've been Straight Edge ever since you came to the WWE and you never explianed why so I did some research and came across a deep dark secret." Chris Jericho explained. I looked at Punk who gave one of his smirks not believing him but my gut said otherwise that something bad was going to happen.

"I found out that your father was an alcoholic." Chris revealed. I didn't know that. I looked at Punk shocked but not really surprised. I mean there had to be a reason why Punk didn't drink or do drugs. I saw the look on Punk's face change from a smirk to being surprised that Jericho had said that. After that Jericho went on to taunt Punk and promised that he would make Punk drink his first drink and become an alcoholic. I wouldn't let that happen though. I love Punk and what he stood for. I also didn't want him to be like I was when I was 20. That was my biggest secret that I have never told anyone, not even Punk believe it or not. Soon Jericho left and Punk and I left the ring. I was holding on to his arm rubbing it and supporting him. We went back to his locker room.

"Are you okay, babe?" I asked while stroking his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just can't believe Jericho would say that. Hell, I don't even know how he found out about it." Phil said getting pissed by the second.

"I don't know. Don't forget technology does wonders." I said while sitting next to him and kissing his cheek.

"I guess but I'm surprised you're still talking to me after what happened." Phil said and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked while putting my hand through his hand. I felt him squeeze it lightly.

"Since I didn't tell you about my past or why I was Straight Edge. I thought that you be mad that I kept it from you." Phil explained while rubbing his free hand through his hair.

"Hey, everybody has a reason why some don't decide to drink. I have one as well but it's hard to say it. Besides, it was your business if you wanted to tell me or not. I don't mind." I answered while kissing his cheek, "Anyway, just because your father was an alcoholic doesn't mean that you are. He's just exaggerating, besides I'll be there to stop you from drinking." I finished while smiling. Phil smiled to and then kissed me on the lips.

"What would I do without you?" Phil asked while bringing my hand up and kissing it.

"I don't know." I said honestly. I then realized it was almost time for my match, "Well I better go get ready for my match. I'll see you later babe."

"Yeah, see ya." We kissed one last time and I headed out to go to my match with Barbie.

xOx

I soon arrived at the guerilla and saw Barbie.

"Hey, Terra. Is Punk okay?" Kelly asked worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine but he is just pissed at Jericho which I don't blame him." I said while thinking of what just happened.

"If someone just blabbed to the whole world about something personal about my life I would be too. Especially if it was about family." Kelly said and I nodded in agreement. We soon heard Kelly's music cue up and Kelly and I walked out to the music. I was wearing a blue, white and mostly black midriff shirt that had no sleeves, black, white, and blue pants and black wrestling boots. I also wore a glove over my right hand. I was also wearing my trademark hoodie that I wore over my head when I went to a match. All my ring gear mostly matched Punk's color scheme.

We walked down to the ring and I jumped on the side of the ring and looked at the crowd while smirking. I then jumped over the top rope like usual. I walked over to the turnbuckle and threw the hoodie from my head and then posed and stood next to Kelly. The Bella's were across the way glaring at us. We soon decided that I would start the match. I took my hoodie off and threw it out of the ring but not in the crowd. Brie Bella was starting the match as well.

Soon the bell rang and we started the match...

Near the end I used my finisher, the Terrorizer, while Kelly dealt with Brie Bella since they used their twin magic to switch places which was useless for once thanks to Kelly and I. Soon, Nikki tapped and we won the match. Nikki rolled out of the ring while her sister helped her. I was smirking from winning. Kelly walked over and hugged me and I hugged her back. It's amazing how Kelly and I went from enemies to best friends. I thought Eve was a best friend but she proved me wrong.

"Congratulations Terra, that was a beautiful move." A familiar voice said. I glared at him wondering what the hell he wanted now. He already did enough. I saw Kelly walk up beside me with confusion on her face. Like me, she was wondered what he wanted with me.

"Don't think that just because Punk is my opponent and not you, doesn't mean that I won't leave you alone since you happen to follow him, Terra." Chris Jericho said with a smirk. I really was not in the mood for this. I already wanted to kick his ass. I know Punk must be watching this from somewhere, "Like Punk, ever since you've been in the WWE, you've never drank any alcohol and you never said why either. So I did some digging on you as well and I found something quite interesting."

I started to get nervous. I hope to God this is not what I think it is. I quickly grabbed Kelly's hand and she looked at me worried.

"What I found out is that you used to be addicted to alcohol and drugs. That's reall a shame." Chris said. I looked shocked and surprised at the same time. How the hell did he find out out about my past? I start shaking a little bit remembering everything. He then continued.

"Yeah, it was a party for you every night and you drank and drank and drank. But one day at a party, you did something that you would regret. You remember don't you?" Chris asked while smirking. I just wanted it to stop. I didn't want to remember none of it. I could feel the tears coming into my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall, not here anyway.

"You went and slept with man you didn't even know. Then after a few weeks you started to throw up thinking it was just the alcohol and you just kept drinking. Then you felt something was wrong so you went to the hospital and turned out that you were pregnant with that guys baby. You killed an innocent child that didn't have a chance to live. How heartless could you be?" Jericho asked giving me a disgusted look. I couldn't take it anymore. I stumbled into the corner of the turnbuckle and let my knees give out on me. I felt the tears fall signaling that he was telling the truth. Yes, that is my horrible secret and the reason why I quit drinking and doing drugs. I slept with a man who I didn't even know and was pregnant with the man's baby and lost it. I felt Kelly come next to me.

"It's okay." Kelly whispered and I couldn't stop the tears after that. I looked and saw that Jericho was gone which was a good thing because I didn't want to see his face. I then saw Aksana come to the ring and went to my other side trying to comfort me. Aksana and I had become good friends on Smackdown. Lastly, I saw the last person I wanted to me like this. Punk got into the ring and came over and slowly picked me up and hugged me. All of us then go out of the ring and walked backstage while I was clutching to Punk.

Phil and I sat on the bench in the locker room. I still had tears falling. I remembered everything and that was still something that gave me nightmares.

"Are you alright, honey?" Phil asked while rubbing my arm in a comforting manner.

"I'm getting there. But I can't believe Jericho found out about it, dammit." I said while starting to get pissed off.

"So what he said was true, huh?" Phil asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, after I turned 20, someone had gave me some alcohol and soon I became addicted to it. I used to go partying every night just so I could get some alcohol but I soon got addicted to drugs. That made it much worse. It went for about 6 months and nothing happened until I went to a party and met this guy. I didn't even care what his name was as long as I had some fun. Well, that fun turned into sex and I don't even remember it. I woke up the next morning alone. So I still went back to drinking and doing drugs like a dumbass. A couple of weeks later, I started throwing up a lot. At first I just thought it was the alcohol but then I felt weird in my stomach and I started bleeding and I became scared. I went to the hospital and I found out that I was pregnant but I had already lost the baby. It was too late. After that, I started going to rehab and cleaned myself up. Since then I haven't touched pills or any alcohol. I paid my price for being addicted. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner." I said while more tears were starting to fall.

"It's alright honey. That was in the past and this is now. You know better now and I'm glad I know because that means we've gotten closer to each other." Phil explained while wiping the tears from my face.

"Thank you Phil. I love you." I said while hugging him.

"I love you too, Rena." He said while hugging me back. He pulled me away and we kissed. I really do love this man. We soon packed our stuff and headed back to the hotel that night and I decided to watch the rest of RAW for The Rock.

xOx

We soon arrived back at the hotel and checked into our room that we shared. We went inside and I turned on the TV and watched the rest of RAW. I couldn't help but laugh while The Rock sang. It was so funny.

"Oh my god, Rock is so funny. He's a genius." I said while laughing some more.

"That's true." Phil said looking at me. I couldn't help but blush. Even though we've been dating for almost two years now, I still blush around him, "I'm gonna take a shower or do you want to go first?" Phil asked me.

"You go ahead. I wanna check something." I answered. He nodded and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and went on Twitter. I saw that I had a lot of people saying sorry and showing sympathy. I quickly tweeted:

_You don't have to show me any sympathy even though I appreciate it. IAmJericho I will come after you._

Ithen looked through the tweets and saw that Zack was waiting for Eve to come meet him. I shook my head sadly. I felt sorry for Zack, he doesn't deserve to be treated this way. He was too much of a good guy. I remember the times when I used to date him on Smackdown when he was an Edgehead but that was a while back. I looked and saw that he was still waiting. Eve was definiely a hoeski. I will get Eve back for treating my broski that way. A liitle while later I saw that Eve had tweeted saying she was sorry and that something came up. That bitch!

I quickly sent her a private message:

_Eve I can believe you! How dare you treat Zack that way. You are a bitch!_

I sent the message. I was definitely pissed now.

"You okay, Rena? You look like you're ready to kill someone." Phil asked while coming back out from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just seriously pissed tongiht. I'm pissed at Jericho and now I'm pissed at Eve for using Zack the way she is." I said glaring at Eve's twitter profile hoping it'll burn but I know that it won't happen.

"Oh I see." Phil said while climbing into bed. I climbed out and quickly went to get go get a shower. Maybe it'll calm me down from wanting to kill someone like Phil said. I finished and got out and climbed in next to Phil. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed and snuggled into him. I needed to get some sleep anyway. I have a flight tomorrow morning to go to where Smackdown was being held, since Smackdown is my home brand.

"Goodnight Phil. I love you." I said while closing my eyes.

"Night. I love you too." He said and we kissed and I easily feel asleep with Phil wrapped around me.

xOx

_Wow, i finally finished the chapter. It's been a while since i've written a long chapter. Anyway i hope you enjoy it. after watching RAW Monday, I had to get this idea out since it was bugging for about three days. Anyway read and review and let me know what you think. See ya next chapter!_


	2. Smackdown March 13, 2012

_All right, here is chapter 2. Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. And also thanks for the people of favorited and story alerted this story. It really means a lot to me. :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own wrestling even though i would love too._

_xOx_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned, I did not wanna get up. I soon felt lips kissing me on my forehead and cheek and the sound of Phil saying, "Time to get up, sweetheart." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Phil looking down at me.

"I don't wanna." I said sounding like a three year old not wanting to get up.

"Come on, lazy bones. You gotta catch the plane." Phil said while pulling me up by force. I groaned and went to my bag and grabbed my clothes for the day. I quickly showered and dressed and walked out. I walked over to Phil who was sitting on the bed and I hugged him.

"I wanna stay with you..." I said while kissing his neck.

"I know sweetheart. I want you to stay too but you need to go home." Phil said while smiling. I smiled too and we kissed. I grabbed my bag and kissed Phil one last time.

"I'll see you on Sunday, babe." I said while hugging him.

"Yeah I'll see you then, love you." Phil said letting me go.

"Love you." I said and left the hotel room and headed for the airport.

xOx

I quickly arrived at the airport and waited for my plane to be called. I was sitting down, looking around when I saw Stephen (Sheamus) and Randy talking. I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Stephen, hey Randy." I said when I reached them.

"Hey lass, how are ya?" Stephen asked while he hugged me.

"I'm doing good." I said while smiling. Stephen and Randy were two of my good friends.

"How are feeling after yesterday? I know Chris went way to far." Randy asked with concern in his voice. He was always like an older brother to me throughout the years.

"I'm all right. If I let this get to me, it's like telling Jericho that he won." I said while getting a little pissed again.

"I'm glad you're being strong about it. Any other lass would be hurt for days." Stephen said while smiling. I smiled too.

"Thanks Stephen. Don't forget that I am the Straight Edge's girlfriend. If Phil can get through it so can I." I said while starting to smirk. Randy and Stephen chuckled. Soon, our plane was called and all three of us boarded the plane.

I boarded and saw Aksana sitting with Teddy Long and I smiled. Those two were an interesting pair. I soon saw Kofi and decided to sit with him.

"Hey you." I said as I sat down.

"Hey, what's up, Rena?" Kofi said while looking at me and smiling.

"Nothing much. I did not wanna leave now. It sucks that Smackdown is taped on a Tuesday. Ugh, I wanted to spend the day with Phil." I said while shaking my head and smiling.

"So, you'd rather spend the day with Phil than travel with us?" Kofi said while faking being hurt. I laughed.

"No, I just hardly get to be with him and it sucks." I said while still smiling. Kofi laughed.

"It's all right I understand. Oh, I should let you know. I saw Jericho earlier and I heard that he was gonna be on Smackdown. I thouht I'd let you know to be on the safe side." Kofi explained.

"Yeah thanks for the heads up. I'm definitely going to say something to him tonight." I said seriously. We soon decided to leave it alone and started talking about random things the rest of the way.

xOx

We soon arrived at our destination and headed to the hotels we were staying at. It always felt so quiet when Phil wasn't around. I decided to ride with Kofi to the hotel. Kofi and I became pretty close when he was Tag Team Champions with Phil and Phil introduced us but that was along time ago.

After a couple of minutes we arrived and checked into our rooms. We couldn't stay long since we had to head to the arena in a few hours. I just wanted to talk to Phil the rest of the time and take a nap. I pulled out my phone and texted Phil to let him know that I arrived safe and sound. I then decided to get a little bit of sleep before the show started.

xOx

A few hours later, I woke up and saw that I had to leave and head to the arena. I got up and brushed my hair since it got a little tangled after that nap. I then grabbed my wrestling gear and headed out to the arena.

I arrived and headed to my locker room and got dressed into my ring gear which was the same as yesterday's. I already knew what I had to do for my promo. Not only did I have to go out with Teddy Long and Aksana but I also had a promo with Chris Jericho which Teddy was happy to give me.

I went to go to catering when someone said, "Long time no see, Rena." I stopped dead in my tracks with the familiar voice. I turned and saw Jay standing there smiling.

"Oh my god, Jay!" I said while smiling happily and hugging him. I've been friends with Jay since before I came to the WWE and we were still close, "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight!"

"Yup, I'm officially back on Smackdown. I have to do the Peep Show with Laurinaitis and Long." Jay explained. I nodded.

"So that means we're going to be enemies then since you're still a heel." I said while smirking.

"You bet." Jay said smirking back. "Since I'm gonna be on Laurinaitis' team at WrestleMania."

"Sorry but I'm with Long all the way." I said while laughing. Jay laughed too.

"I figured. Oh I saw what Jericho said on Monday. I'm glad to see that you're okay." Jay said smiling gently.

"Thanks. That's not going to keep me down. I have a belt to win so I can't screw up." I explained.

"That's the spirit. Well, I better go and get ready. I'll see you later Rena." Jay said and walked away.

"See ya!" I said happily. Jay was so fun to be around. I went to catering and got me something to drink since I was really thirsty.

"Hello Rena." Someone said from behind me. What is with everyone talking to me today? I turned around and saw Aksana. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Aksana." I said while smiling.

"How are you feeling today?" Aksana asked really worried. I couldn't blame her since she saw me breakdown yesterday.

"I'm fine, I'm just pissed off at Jericho." I said while folding my arms and frowning. Aksana nodded and smiled. We then headed to meet up with Teddy Long for the promo of the Peep Show.

xOx

We waited by the guerilla until Christian called Teddy out to the ring for the Peep Show. All three of us walked out to the ring and got in. I was wearing my hoodie as well. I never went anywhere without wearing at least one hoodie.

While Teddy and Laurinatis were arguing and trying to convince Christian why he should be on their team, I was thinking about what Chris Jericho was going to be doing here tonight. If it's about Monday, I'm definitely going to be saying some things. Christian then decided that he would chose Laurinaitis' team over Long. This is a complete shame. To think that Christian and Mark Henry no less were on Smackdown but they decide to help Laurinaitis. That's some bs. I had to put my opinion into this.

"I'm sorry but this is really a pathetic shame." I said into the mic. They all looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean, Terra?" Chrsitian asked looking at me.

"It's a shame. I'm amazed that you and Mark Henry are chosing Laurinaitis when your home is on Smackdown. Don't you think you should be helping your own brand?" I asked while frowning.

"So what? Teddy Long is unfit to be GM of both shows. Mr. Laurinaitis is defintely fit to be GM of both shows because of his creativity." Christian said while walking up to me. I stood my ground. I laughed.

"Mr. Clown Shoes? Being fit as GM? Yeah right, he's the one that is unfit for running both shows. For one, he doesn't do what the Universe wants. He does what he wants. Hence screwing everybody out of their matches. I'd rather have Teddy running both shows because he knows what the Universe wants and knows what's best for this company. Plus, I'm getting tired of hearing this 'One more match' crap. You had your shot but you blew it. It's time for someone to have a shot at it." I explained while glaring at him.

"I deserve my rematch for the World Heavyweight Title and I will get it so you better watch yourself, Terra." Christian 'threatened'. That was really lame.

"You don't scare me Christian. I will make you regret if you mess with me. They don't call me the Terrorizor for nothing, 'Captain Charisma'." I said still glaring.

"That's enough Terra. Thank you for sticking up for our team but I think we'll be fine." Teddy said to me while smiling. I nodded and reluctantly backed off, "Now I think it's time for me to reveal the other member of Team Long." After Teddy said this, I heard Kofi's entrance music play. I looked and saw Kofi and Santino coming down to the ring. Kofi came in the ring and I high fived him. Teddy was going to put Christian in a match but Christian and Laurinaitis said that wouldn't happen because he wasn't medically cleared. What a dumbass. So Teddy soon changed it with David Otunga and Kofi Kingston. I hoped Kofi destroyed him.

I decided to sit with Teddy and Aksana to watch the match between Kofi and Otunga. I was mostly keeping an eye on Christian and Clown Shoes. I had a feeling that them two were going to do something.

Later in the match, I saw Christian get up and interfere with Kofi when he tried to attack Otunga. I got up easily kicked Christian in the chin and knocked him to the floor while Teddy went and informed the ref about Christian. The ref then called for Christian to leave the ring. I looked at him and smirked, "I told you were going to regret it, Christian!" I yelled. Christian just glared at me and reluctantly left ringside.

"You'll pay for that Terra!" Christian yelled back and I just rolled my eyes. I then saw Otunga trying to use his belt as a weapon agaist Kofi but luckily Santino stopped him only to be attacked by Otunga which gave Kofi an opening to use his Trouble in Paradise and he won the match. I clapped congratulating him. Now it was time to wait and see what Chris Jericho would say.

I was backstage in my locker room, when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled and the door opened and I saw Jay standing there.

"Hey Rena. That was a nice kick you gave me. I really was't expecting to be that hard." Jay said walking in the room and closing it.

"Thanks. Sorry for kicking you so hard. I don't know my own strength sometimes." I said while scratching the back of my head and grinning sheepishly.

"It's all right but your smack talk has gotten nastier since I last saw you." Jay said while laughing. I smiled.

"What do you expect. I hang around CM Punk a lot. I'm bound to pick up something nasty." I explained smirking.

"You got a point there." Jay said agreeing with me. Someone knocked on the door and I answered it. It was one of the staff members telling me that I go on shortly. I thanked him and turned to Jay.

"Well I gotta go and drop a pipe bomb on Jericho. I'll talk to ya later?" I said while walking up to him.

"Yeah, I'll talk to ya later." Jay said smiling. We hugged each other and I left to go do my promo with Jericho. I feel sorry for Stephen since he has to wait a long while before he can go wreak havoc on Jericho.

I soon arrived at the guerilla and saw Jericho walking out. I hate being so early. I soon saw Stephen and walked up to him.

"It sucks that you have wait to wrestle until Jericho and I have our spat." I said when I reached him.

"I'm not worried. I had a feeling it would something like this." Stephen said while grinning. I smiled and looked at the screen. "Although, I will be dedicating this match to ya. Are you going to sit down and watch the match at ringside?"

"Yup, I have a surprise for him after you lose your match." I said smirking at the idea.

"I have a feeling I know what you're going to do." Stephen said smiling at the idea. I nodded and waited for my time to come in and say some words.

xOx

Soon Jericho finished his little speech, it was my time to come in and say my part. I got into the ring and asked for a mic. Once I got it, I turned to look at Jericho and glared.

"Jericho, you think Punk is a wannabe but here's a little bit of information that you might not know. Punk said that he was the best wrestler in the world, not the best at everything he does. He knows what he's good at and he knows that he is not the best at everything he does. And another thing you didn't count on is that he is not gonna drink after WrestleMania because one, he is going to win and two, even if he loses, he has me to help him. I know the effects of drinking, I've lived through it. I know what happens and I for one am not going to allow it to happen to him." I explained but then Chris tried to talk but I quickly interrupted, "No, you don't talk yet. I'm not done! Also just because his father is alcoholic doesn't mean that he will become one. You didn't count on that. Hell, everyone in this arena probably has secrets in their family but they won't let that get to them because you wanna know why? It's because it was in the past and they know not to go down that same path. They learn from it just like me and Punk did. So in a way your plan has failed on us. You think you can get in my head before my match with Beth, you gotta another thing coming. You're gonna have to try harder than that with me."

"So, you're saying it didn't affect you then how come you were crying Monday after I announced it, huh?" Jericho asked smirking at me.

"I admit that you did surprise me when you announced that to the whole Universe but I wasn't affected. I was crying because I was afraid that the one guy that I love would hate me for it but now I know that he doesn't, I don't have to worry. Plus, I paid my price for drinking and doing drugs. That's something that I will not do again." I said glaring at him, "Now I think that we have talked enough. I think it's time for ole' Sheamus to finally come and kick your ass." I finished and climbed out the ring while Sheamus' music played. Sheamus walked out and got in the ring. I decided to do commentary. I haven't done it in a long time.

_"It's good to see you, Terra." _Booker said once I sat down and grabbed the spare headset.

_"Thanks Booker. Hey Josh." _I said while smiling at them.

_"So you're not gonna say hi to me?" _Cole said annoyed that I ignored him.

_"Oh I'm sorry Cole. Did I hurt your feelings? How are you, Cole?" _I said sarcastically. Cole just shook his head. Booker laughed.

_"This is my girl right here. Always has a good comeback." _Booker said.

_"Thanks Booker, I feel very honored when you say that." _I said while smiling. I have always been a fan of Booker T and he was awesome in the ring.

_"So Terra, are you excited for your match against the Diva's Champion Beth Phoenix at WrestleMania?" _Josh asked me trying not to laugh at what I said to Cole.

_"I'm very excited actually. I hope Beth gives me a better challenge than some of the Divas here." _I explained while smiling.

_"I know Beth expects the same from you as well." _Booker said.

_"Yes I know and I plan to do just that." _I said while smirking. During the match I saw Daniel Bryan come out to ringside with AJ behind him. I seriously feel sorry for AJ. She definitely deserves better than Daniel. He has turned into such a jackass and he treats her wrong anyways. I wish she would open her eyes and see that he was just using her. He doesn't love her. Don't think I didn't see the promo with them at the Diva's locker room.

During the match Sheamus got knocked out of the ring and while Chris was distracting the ref, Daniel came out of nowhere and attacked Sheamus. I quickly got up and kicked him in the face. Nobody messes with my friend and gets away with it. Daniel was rubbing his chin. AJ came up to me and started arguing with me.

"What do you think you're doing Terra?" AJ yelled.

"He shouldn't have attacked my best friend. He had no business attacking Sheamus. He deserved what he got!" I yelled and walked away and sat back down not in the mood to talk anymore. Soon the match was over and Chris Jericho won by count out sadly. When Daniel left ringside backstage, Sheamus delivered his finisher to Jericho. I got in the ring and walked to Sheamus and said, "Pick him up for me will ya."

"Sure." Sheamus said as he walked over to Jericho and hoisted him up to his feet. I quickly ran over and used my finisher on him. He quickly tapped but I didn't quit, I kept going until the ref finally got me off him. Jericho was barely conscious anyway.

"That's what you get for messing with me and Punk!" I yelled. Sheamus walked over and held my hand high in the air and we left the ring and headed backstage.

"Nice job out there lass." Sheamus said smiling at me.

"Thaks." I said and I walked away to my locker room and packed my stuff up. I heard my phone go off signaling I had a message. I opened it and saw it was from Punk:

_Nice job out there sweetheart. -Phil_

I quickly texted back:

_Thanks babe. He had it coming anyway. -Rena_

I grabbed my bag and left the room. I soon ran into Jay.

"Hey Rena, wanna ride back to the hotel?" Jay asked smiling.

"Sure." I said smiling back. We headed to the parking lot and got in with Jay.

"You sure were in the mood to beat a lot of people up. First me, then Daniel and now Jericho. Who else is on the list?" Jay asked while laughing.

"Who knows. It'll probably be Eve because of how she's treating Zack. I don't like it since him and I are best friends." I explained while crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're very loyal to your friends aren't you." Jay said while smiling proudly.

"I am. It's hard to find friends like them and I want to cherish that." I said while smiling remembering how I met everyone.

We soon arrived at the hotel and I hugged Jay.

"Thanks for the lift. I'll talk to ya soon." I said while leaving. I went to my room and laid on my bed and going on twitter. I saw I had a message from my brother across in Afganistan. I replied back to the message asking how he was and that i missed him. We talked for a while and I soon showered and went straight to bed. I was seriously tired.

_xOx_

_All right, that's it for right now. I should have the next chapter Tuesday or Wendsday if nothing doesn't happen. I seriously loved writing this Chapter and I can't wait to see what you guys thought about it. Thanks again for reading and R&R. See you next chapter._

_PS: Also if you wanna learn how she met the people she did just PM me and I'll write a one shot about it. I'll be happy to show you. :D_


	3. Be A Star and Raw, March 19, 2012

_Oh my god, I'm so sorry about the late update! I was supposed to put this out Tuesday but the dang internet wasn't agreeing with me. I'm back now and ready to get started on the chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and story alerted it._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own CM Punk or the other amazing wrestlers in this story. I only own Rena._

_For the first part of the chapter, I decided to add my character to the Be A Star meeting with the children along with Stephanie McMahon, Big Show and David Otunga._

_xOx_

**Thursday: March 15, 2012**

Before I had to go to RAW, David, Stephanie, Paul (Big Show), and I went to the Be A Star meeting to talk about bullying. I was going to be sharing my story about bullying. Today I was wearing something formal since this was an event. I was wearing an outfit similiar to Stephanie's outfit. We soon arrived and walked into the room we were going to be in. David had asked the kids how many of them have ever been bullied and it was the majority that raised their hands. I felt so sad for these kids. They don't deserve to be bullied.

David and Otunga were sharing stories about being bullied and soon it was my turn to share my story, "All right, like you I've also been bullied and I've been called terrible names. I know it'll be hard to believe but when I was a kid, I was overweight and I was picked on for it. I was called fat, ugly, and other words that hurt. I was also picked on because of the way I dressed and how I acted in school. I was diiferent from everyone else so I barely had any friends. But I didn't let that bring me down. I still worked for my dreams and now they've come true. That goes to say that you can always achieve your dreams and don't ever give them up because of bullying. Don't let bully's discourage you." I said while smiling fondly at the children.

Soon Stephanie finished up and we left saying goodbye to the kids. We then got on the plane to head to our destination. After we were clear to use our digital items, I quickly sent a text to Phil telling him I was on my way there. I then spent the rest of my time listening to my mp3. I really didn't go for iPod's and all that stuff.

xOx

A few hours later, I arrived at our destination and got off the plane. As soon as I got my luggage, I left and saw Phil waiting for me. I smiled happily and walked over to him and hugging very closely. I missed him so much. I can't go a week without seeing him unless one of us was injured.

"Hey Phil. I missed you." I said while pulling back and kissing him hard.

"I missed you too as usual." Phil said after we broke the kiss. We then left and went to go get lunch and spend the rest of the week together before RAW.

**Monday: March 19, 2012**

It was soon time for Monday Night Raw to start. I was walking down the hall, heading to the guerilla to go out with Punk and talk about Chris Jericho and his announcements. We weren't going to take his bullshit. Evidently Chris decided to ignore my warnings on Smackdown.

"Hey, Terra!" Someone yelled out. I turned and smiled.

"Hey Zack, how are you?" I said when he caught up to me. Zack was my best friend for a long time and we dated for a little bit but broke up on mutual terms but we were still best friends.

"I'm great! I'm finally cleared to wrestle tonight." Zack said while smiling happily.

"That's awesome! I'm happy for you." I said smiling back.

"Thanks and I was wondering if you would accompany me to the ring since Daniel's going to have AJ with him?" Zack asked. Wow, I wasn't expecting him to ask that but I was happy at the same time.

"Sure, no prob. Of course I'll accompany you. We are broski's after all." I said while smirking.

"Thanks I'll see you later then since you have to go teach Jericho a lesson." Zack said while hugging me and walking off. It's a good thing Punk is not the jealous type. I then continued to the guerilla and saw Punk standing there.

"Hey baby." I said while kissing him.

"Hey, sweetheart." Punk said and we soon heard his music cue up and we both walked out to the music. Today was all business. This was no time to mess around. We both got into the ring and we both grabbed a mic. Punk had started his off by talking about his father and how his father fought his alcohol addiction and that he was proud of his father. Then it was my turn.

"When Jericho had announced about me being an alcoholic, I admit that I was shocked that he found out about it. But like Punk said about his father, I changed and fought my addiction to it and I'm free and clean and I am enjoying my life." I said while looking at the crowd, "I learned my lesson by losing a child that I had and I paid for it. Now I know what I shouldn't do." I finished.

"And I'm very proud of you, Terra." Punk said while walking over to me and hugging me. I hugged back and I heard the crowd cheering. Then all of a sudden they were turned to boos. We looked titron and saw Chris Jericho sitting there giving us sad looks. He then went on to apologize about talking about his father and my addiction to alcohol but then he started talking about his sister being substance user. I could see the anger on Punk's face and got mad at Chris Jericho and said some words that I will not repeat.

After that Punk and I left the ring. Tonight Punk didn't have a match so I didn't have to do anything that night except going out with Zack to his match. So I just hung out with Punk to try and calm him down. I didn't want him going after Jericho yet because that would be like Chris was winning. That was getting into Punk's head.

"Don't worry babe, you'll get him at WrestleMania and I'll be right next to you." I said while giving his shoulders a massage.

"Thanks I know." Punk said while calming down a little. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned to look at me and then we kissed, just enjoying each other's presence. I then realized it was time for Zack's match.

"I gotta go, Zack asked me to come out to the ring with him to support him Daniel has AJ." I explained while standing up.

"All rigt, make sure he win's." Punk said while standing up as well and kissing me on the forehead. I smiled and then left to go meet up Zack.

xOx

I soon arrived at the guerilla and saw Daniel and AJ walk out. I walked over to Zack and we high fived.

"You ready to win out there Zack?" I asked while smirking.

"Woo woo woo, you know it." Zack said while fist pumping. I couldn't help but laugh. I then realized something.

"Oh man, I forgot to my broski headband. I didn't think I would be going with you out to the ring." I said upset.

"Don't worry, Terra. I got you covered." Zack said and handed me a broski headband. I smiled and quickly put it on. We then heard Zack's music cue up and we both walked out. I could hear Michael Cole annoyed at the fact that I was wearing Zack's headband. I was smiling smugly. I went to ringside to let Zack get his match started. I saw Daniel and AJ kiss and I just wanted to puke. The match soon started. I was cheering for Zack when he got Daniel in the corner. When Zack started to woo, I joined in and then Zack used his signature and then went for the Rough Ryder, but then Daniel countered it into the Labelle Lock and Zack taped out. I was so mad that Zack lost.

I got into the ring and went over to Zack asking him if he was okay. He answered yeah and then the next thing I know, I hear boos. I looke and saw Chris Jericho again. Doesn't he ever shut up?

"Hey there, Terra. I really am sorry I had no right to announce about you being addicted to drugs. I was really out of line there." Chris started but then I quickly interrupted him, "What a bunch of bull crap! I know you don't mean crap! You think you can apologize and all that. Well I don't think so. Because for one your apology doesn't mean crap and I won't except it since I know you don't mean it. So what are you really going to say, Jericho?"

"Well aren't you perspective. Yes I was going to say that I know why your father died from cancer!" Chris announced and I felt my face fall. I could feel the anger in me rising, "Yes, he died from smoking, didn't he? I know your father used to smoke a lot and he ended up getting cancer from smoking and then it killed him later on." Chris Jericho finished.

"How dare you, you son of a bitch! How dare you bring my father into this, you bastard!" I yelled at him. Zack then came to my side while glaring at Jericho. Jericho just smirked and then the titron went off. Zack and I then left the ring and walked backstage. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I just wanted to leave before I broke something.

"You all right, Terra?" Zack asked concerned. I turned to him calming down a bit.

"I will be. I'm just so pissed at him. I can't believe he would bring my father's death into this." I said while keeping my anger under control. I know Punk would be looking for me shortly, "I better go and find Punk since I know he's going to be looking for me."

"All right, see you later, Terra." Zack said and he left. I nodded and went to go look for Punk. I found him down the hall and he came over to me and hugged me.

"You all right, honey?" Phil asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said while pulling away, "Can we just go. I'm not in the mood to be here right now." Punk nodded and we packed our gear and stuff up and left to the hotel we were staying at for the night. I was not in the mood for Smackdown tomorrow but I can't ignore it. This is definitely going to be a hell week.

**xOx**

_All right that's the end, of Chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will hopefull have the next chapter out tomorrow for you guys. Anyway, read and review and let me know what you think._


	4. Smackdown March 20, 2012

_Hey you guys sorry about the late update my laptop has been going loco. it freakin caught a virus but we have it working now. :3_

_Anyway, I'm gonna have double duty tonight. I'll be posting 4 and 5 tonight so you guys will be entertained. :)_

**_Diclaimer: _**_I do not own wrestling even if I beg._

_Well, on with the chapter!_

_xOx_

The next morning, Phil and I woke up. We had to go to Smackdown today. I'm glad I get to go with Phil. It's not everyday that I get to go to Smackdown with Phil. We packed our bags and went to grab breakfast.

"I'm glad we get to go to Smackdown together for once." I said while smiling happily and eating some pancakes.

"That's true. We hardly get to travel together." Phil said. I nodded my head and started eating again. We soon finished our breakfast and headed out to catch our plane to Smackdown. We arrived at the airport and we were about to go to our plane when we heard someone say, "Hey Rena!" I turned and saw Matt (Zack).

"Hey, what's up, Matt?" I said while smiling and hugging Matt. Matt then turned to Phil and said, "Hey what's up, Phil?"

"Hey, I'm guessing you're going to Smackdown too, huh?" Phil asked while shaking Matt's hand.

"Of course. I gotta represent Team Long." Matt said with the happiest grin on his face.

"Oh wow, you got on Team Long?" I asked surprised and happy for him. He was trying his hardest to get on Team Long. He even did a rally to get him on the team. I wonder how he did get on?

"Yup. I found out Monday. And plus Khali is going to be on the team." Matt explained. I couldn't help but smile.

"That's so awesome. Congrats!" I said happily, "How did you get on?"

"You'll see when Smackdown comes on. They're gonna show the promo for it." Matt answered smirking.

"Ugh, you suck." I said while frowning.

"Come on, let's board the plane before you throw a tantrum." Phil said jokingly. And grabbed my hand pulled me with him with Matt following behind us. I couldn't help but laugh with them. I really do love these guys.

xOx

After a couple of hours, we arrived at our destination and got off the plane. We headed to the hotel and checked into our room.

"Ugh, I hate planes..." I said while falling on the bed and closing my eyes for a bit.

"You'll be fine. You do it, what, four times every week almost?" Phil said while sitting next to me and smiling.

"Yeah, but it really gets annoying. Especially if you're not there." I said while sitting up and sitting in Phil's lap.

"I bet." Phil said and we kissed. It soon turned into a make out session which I never get tired of. After a while we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Phil." I said smiling.

"I love you too, Rena." Phil said and we kissed again. We grabbed some snacks and headed to the arena for Smackdown. I went to go find a staff member to see if I had any matches tonight. I soon found one and asked, "Hey, can you tell me if I have a match tonight?"

"Sure, let's see..." The staff member said while looking at the match list. After a couple of minutes, he said, "No, you don't have a match tonight. The only match is AJ and Brie Bella."

"All right, thanks." I said while leaving. I soon found Phil's locker room and knocked. I heard him say come in and I walked in, "Man, I am so mad!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Phil asked.

"I don't have a match tonight. What's the point of me coming if I don't even have a damn match." I said ticked off. This is so not fair. I have a match at WrestleMania and they don't even put me in a match. It is so frustrating.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Don't forget that you come out to the ring with me and Sheamus." Phil said while rubbing my arms.

"I know but I haven't wrestled in two weeks. I wanna match especially against Eve. Ugh..." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know." Phil said while kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. We then got ready and went to catering to watch the matches. I also saw the promo on how Zack got onto Team Long and I couldn't happier and that he also won his match with the help of Hornswoggle. Later, it was time for Phil's match and we headed to the guerilla. We saw Sheamus standing waiting to go out.

"Hey Sheamus." I said while walking over.

"Hey lass, how are ya?" Sheamus asked while giving me a hug.

"Pretty good, just mad that I wasn't given a match." I answered. We then heard Sheamus' music, and he went out to the ring. It was soon our time to go out to the ring. We did our usual entrance. Punk walked over to me and gave me an amazing kiss. I couldn't but smile into the kiss. I then got out of the ring. I saw Daniel and AJ kiss, and I wanted to puke.

Soon the match started and I was cheering for Sheamus and Punk. I decded to go to the commentator's booth and sat down with Booker and them.

"Welcome back to commentary." Booker said while handing me a headset.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be back." I said while laughing.

"Did you have to kiss Punk in the ring? Nobody wanted to see that." Cole said annoyed. I quickly glared.

"Like anyone wants to see AJ and Daniel kiss. Punk and I were actually doing the crowd a favor." I said glaring at Cole still.

"I agree with Terra. I think it's cute how they act towards each other." Booker said while smiling, "Plus, she was giving him a good luck kiss."

"I would love to agree with you on that, Booker, but the only problem is, is that Punk doesn't need luck to win. Luck is for losers." I said while smirking.

"Of course." Booker said, "I agree with you because Punk comes and he wins." I nodded in agreement. We then talked about other stuff during the match. Soon Sheamus and Punk won the match and I got up and got in the ring. I walked over and gave Punk a kiss for his win. We then celebrated a while longer and then Punk and I went back to his locker room, "As usual, you were amazing babe."

"Thanks a lot, honey." Phil said while kissing me. I smiled.

"We sure have been kissy today." I said while laughing.

"Yeah I know but what can I say? I enjoy kissing you." Phil said and I smiled. We then packed our stuff and headed to the hotel to rest for the rest of the night.

xOx

_All right, guys that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it even though nothing major happened on Smackdown except for the tag team match. But anyway, I'm really glad that Zack Ryder is on Team Teddy! I is so happy! :3_

_Anyway, I'll see you guys next chapter. R&R and let me know what you guys think. See ya!_


	5. Raw March 26, 2012

_All right, now here is Chapter 5 which is my favorite chapter right now besides Chapter 1 and 2._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own wrestling...at all! I only own my OC._

_Again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed my story and to the people who favorited and story alerted. Thank you guys!_

_xOx_

The next day after Smackdown, Phil and I decided to head to Atlanta and stay there the rest of the week until RAW.

It was a very relaxing week and I couldn't have been happier to share it with Phil.

It was now Monday and we were heading to the arena for Raw. I just hope tonight was a good night with no Jericho in sight. I was seriously losing my patience with that man. I headed to my locker room and changed into my wrestling which was blue, white and black scheme like Punk's. I then went to go find out if I had a match and luckily I did. Kelly was going with me to support me at ringside. I could not be happier with who my opponent was. I then headed to Punk's locker room and knocked. I heard a come in and I walked in.

"Hey, so do you have a match tonight?" I asked while sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I have to go against Christian." He said while turning to look at me, "What about you?"

"Yup, I have one tonight. It's a match that I have been waiting to have for a while." I said while smirking. Phil laughed.

"I hate to see who the victim is." Phil said while still laughing.

"Oh trust me, she's going to get what she deserves." I said while still smirking. Soon RAW started and we watched the matches. They also showed the promo of some wrestler that's going to be coming to WWE named Lord Tensai. I wonder who the heck it is?

"I have a feeling things are going to get interesting again." Phil said. I nodded in agreement.

xOx

It was soon time for my match. I quickly kissed Phil and left to head to the guerilla. I saw Kelly standing there smiling at me.

"So you ready to get your revenge?" Kelly asked and I smirked.

"You know it." I answered. I soon heard my entrance 'Say You'll Haunt Me' play and I walked out with Kelly beside me. I quickly clapped hands with the fans and got into the ring and flung my hoodie from my head and posed. I then dropped down from the turnbuckle and took my hoodie off and handed it to Kelly who put it somewhere safe.

I looked over and saw Eve glaring at me. I quickly glared right back. I was definitely going to teach her a lesson and enjoy it as well. The bell rang and the match started...

Throughout the match, I was torturing Eve and putting her in a lot of submission moves but I grew tired of doing it so put her in the Terrorizer. I looked at Beth and started smirking.

"THIS IS GONNA BE YOU AT WRESTLEMANIA. I WILL BECOME DIVA'S CHAMPION!" I yelled. Soon, Eve had to tap out and I won the match. I rolled out of the ring while Beth got in the ring. She is such a wuss. I walked backwards up the ramp with Kelly walking beside me and hugging me. I was smirking all the way up the ramp at Beth and Eve. I will be the Diva's Champion and that's a promise.

Kelly and I walked backstage and said goodbye to each other and I decided to stay by the guerilla since Punk's match was right after mine.

xOx

I soon saw Punk approach and I hugged him.

"I saw the match. So do you feel better now?" Punk asked. I smiled.

"A lot better actually now that I got Eve back for what she did. I enjoyed torturing her." I said while smirking.

"Hence being called 'The Terrorizer'." Punk said while chuckling. I laughed.

"That's very true." I said. I then saw Christian approach and he glared at us and walked out to his music. Jay definitely made a good heel. He played the part perfectly.

We soon heard Punk's music and we both walked out. We did our usual entrance and got into the ring. We soon heard someone yelling Punk's name. We looked on the monitor and saw Chris Jericho on it. Oh no, not now...

He soon went to talk about he couldn't find nothing dirty about his mom and I felt relieved a little bit but I have a feeling something worse is gonna come.

"But one thing I did find out is that your parents didn't get married until after you were born. So that makes you...a bastard! Just like with Terra here being a bastard as well." Chris yelled. I felt anger rising in me to a high degree. How dare he! I wanted to find him so bad and beat the shit out of him. My older brother has a different father and my younger brother and I have the same day. My parents didn't get married until after I was born but so what? He had no right to say that. I looked at Punk and he was seething with anger too. Then out of nowhere, Christian came and attacked Punk from behind.

I backed up from them, not wanting to get caught in it. I then watched as Punk threw Christian out of the ring and picked him up, and started hitting Christian's head repeatedly against the announcer's table. He then picked him up over his shoulders and dropped Christian on the steel stairs. I watched in horror as Punk punished Christian. He soon put Christian in the Anaconda Vise and he wouldn't let go. I watched as the ref tried to pull Punk off. He soon let go of Christian and I thought it was over but I was dead wrong. Punk then ran over again and put the Anaconda Vise on Christian again.

"THIS IS YOU JERICHO! THIS IS YOU!" Punk yelled. I was getting irritated so I walked over and helped the refs pull Punk off of Christian.

"PUNK! STOP! IT'S OVER! Stop please!" I said while pushing him away from the others. Punk just nodded and got back in the ring and grabbed the title. He held it up in the air while the crowd cheered, still mad as hell. I stayed outside the ring just in case Punk got any ideas. We soon walked backstage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled angrily.

"I was mad all right! I'm pissed off about what HE said!" Punk yelled back.

"I don't care! You should not have took it out on Christian. He's not in the feud!" I yelled getting angrier.

"Oh, like you wouldn't take it out on Eve!" Punk yelled.

"No, I wouldn't have! I would have waited to take it out on Chris at WrestleMania!" I yelled once more, "And don't put Eve in this! She's not a part of it!"

"Oh so now you're defending her!"

"I'm not defending nobody! You know what, I've had it!" I yelled. I could not deal with this. I walked away not wanting to say anything else. It's been a long time since we're fought and I don't like it one bit but in this situation, it's hard not to yell.

xOx

I went to my locker room and changed into my street clothes. I didn't want to be here right now. I decided to go the medical room to see how Jay was doing. I soon arrived there and opened the door. I saw Jay laying on the bed. I walked over and sat in a chair that was close to him.

"Hey Jay. How are you doing?" I asked concerned. Jay was like an uncle and I didn't want him to get hurt.

"I think I reinjured my neck but other than that I'm okay." Jay said while rubbing where he was injured.

"I'm so sorry about Phil. He shouldn't have done that." I said while frowning.

"Don't worry about it, I don't blame him. I would have done it too." Jay said while smiling.

"But still...he shouldn't have taken it out on you." I said while starting to feel sad.

"Trust me, if someone called you a bastard child, I would have been upset too." Jay said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You didn't notice? Punk didn't attack me because he was mad that Jericho called him a bastard. He was mad because Jericho called you a bastard." Jay explained. I then realized that what Jay said was true. When someone tortures me, he wouldn't forgive that person and would be pissed off.

"I see. I need to find him. I don't like fighting with him." I said while standing up.

"You should. He's probably mad at himself anyway." Jay said and I nodded and went to the door.

"Hope you feel better soon, Jay." I said while smiling at him.

"Thanks." Jay said and I left to go find Phil. I walked to his locker room and knocked on the door lightly.

"Who is it?" Phil asked through the door sounding annoyed.

"It's me." I said. I then heard hurried footsteps and then the door swung open and he said, "Rena, I'm so sorry about what happened." I nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah I know. Can we talk inside instead of talking where everyone can hear us?" I asked and he nodded and let me inside the locker room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Phil asked me as we sat down next to each other.

"Why did you take your anger out on Jay?" I asked hoping to get the right answer.

"Because I was upset with Jericho. Not because he called me a bastard but because he called you one. I couldn't stand that and I just snapped after Christian attacked me from behind." Phil explained looking me in the eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Phil but you didn't have to do that. I can handle Jericho." I said while taking his hand in mine.

"I know but I want you to focus on the Diva's Championship, not Jericho and his mind games." Phil explained.

"I can do both." I said while smirking. He smiled and we did a make up kiss. We couldn't stay mad at each other so our fights didn't last long. We would soon admit it was our fault and make up afterwards, "Now that that is cleared up, I think you need to apologize to Jay because they think that he reinjured his neck after that little beat down."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go there." Phil said while taking my hand in his and walked to the medical room to go see Jay.

xOx

We soon arrived and walked in.

"Hey Jay. Things are all better again." I said while smiling.

"That's good. I'm happy for you guys." Jay said while smiling and sitting up and leaning on the medic bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for taking it out on you in the ring." Phil apologized.

"It's alright, man. I don't blame you. If anyone called Rena a bastard, I would've done the same thing. After all, I consider her my niece, same as Adam." Jay said smiling. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Speaking of, I can't wait until the hall of fame. I'm glad I get to induct Adam into the hall of fame with you." I said while smiling. Jay and I got to be chosen to induct Edge into the hall of fame. So I would also get to see my old teacher, Mikayla. I was excited about that.

"Yeah, I can't wait to do it with you." Jay said while grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. I gently hugged him back while smiling. We talked for a few minutes more and Phil and I decided to call it a night and headed back to the hotel and get some rest.

We soon arrived and I went on twitter and saw that Clown Shoes replaced Christian with Drew McIntyre. What the hell was he thinking? Drew only won one match and that was against Hornswoggle which was highly unfair. Other than that, he's been losing big time and he was supposed to be fired but nooooo, Clown Shoes had to ruin that. I then decided to go to bed and rest some more. I felt Punk get in next to me and we both fell into a comfortable sleep.

_xOx_

_All right, I am done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter because this was a fun one to write. Especially since I did a little fight between Punk and Terra._

_Anyway, I am so mad that Christian had to be taken out at WrestleMania since he is still my favorite wrestler. And Michael Cole is getting more and more annoying. I'm also very disappointed in Chris Jericho by the crap that he pulled during the three weeks of RAW. I just wanna punch him. I also got Bending The Rules with Edge! I am so happy. I've watched the movie twice and I'm still in love with it. LOL_

_Anywho, I hope you guys R&R and let me know what you think. Can't wait to hear from you. See ya!_


	6. Hall of Fame Ceremony

_All right, this is the next chapter! I'm so happy to have gotten this far. Sorry i havent been working with my other stories lately. This is really grabbing my attention right now. but i will get to them soon. Anywho, I'm doing three chapters tonight. This one is going to be about the hall of fame._

_**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own wrestling even though i wish i owned Punk. I only own my two OC's._

_xOx_

WrestleMania week was a blast. I really had fun meeting my fans and signing autographs. I also got to spend that week with Punk when we had free time. Either way, it was a very fun week.

I also saw Adam and his new hairstyle which I will agree that it made him way more handsomer even though he was already.

It was now Saturday and the Hall of Fame was that night. I had to leave to go get ready for it since I was inducting Edge with Christian. I decided to go meet up with Alicia and she was going to help me get ready. I already have my dress picked out. It was a sleevless black dress and it went down to my knees. I also had rose attached to the shoulder sleeve. I was also going to be wearing black short heels with it. The only thing Alicia had to do was my hair.

"So how are you going to do my hair Alicia?" I asked curious.

"I was thinking maybe curling it at the ends and then putting it up in a high side ponytail. How's that?" Alicia asked. I nodded.

"Sure. I'm not that big on hairstyles." I said while smiling. She laughed.

"Then you will definitely love this." Alicia said and she went on to work on my hair.

A few hours later, my hair was finished and I decided to put my dress on. I had some help with Alicia since I wasn't good with dresses. I only wore them when I had to which wasn't very often.

"All right, just get your heels on and we'll get going." Alicia said. She was already ready for the night. I nodded and put my heels on and we left. We got into the rental car and headed to the arena. I wonder what Phil would think about this dress. He probably wouldn't even recognize me. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Alicia looked at me curious, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about how Phil is gonna react when he sees me in a dress." I said while starting to laugh more. She laughed too.

"He'll probably be speechless." Alicia said and I nodded in agreement. Knowing Phil, he would be.

A few minutes later, we arrived and went inside. I quickly went to go look for Adam, Mikayla, and Phil. I walked around until I saw Adam and Mikayla talking to Jay. I smiled walked over.

"Kay, Adam, Jay!" I yelled as I reached them. All three turned and looked at me. Kay quickly rushed over and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, Rena! How are you?" Kay asked once we sepearated.

"I'm doing great." I said happily and looked down at Kay's stomach and I gasped, "Oh my god, don't tell me that you're..." I said but I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yup, Adam and I are going to be parents." Kay said while smiling happily and I saw Adam come and hug her from behind.

"Wow, that is reeking of awesomeness!" I said deliberately stealing Edge's line.

"Hey, don't steal my awesome line." Adam said while laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"So how long are you?" I asked curious.

"4 months. I have to start taking it easy more now which sucks." Kay explained while smiling.

"I bet. I know Adam has be getting exhausted." I said while smirking.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Adam said with a serious face. We burst out laughing.

"Woah, Rena?" Someone said behind me. I already knew who it was.

"Yes Phil, it's me. What? Can't recognize your own girlfriend?" I asked smirk still in place.

"Not when she's looking as gorgeous as she is." Phil said smirking back and hugged me from behind. I smiled and leaned into the embrace. He looked at Jay, "You better not put the moves on my girl." He smirked.

"I'll keep my hands to myself. Don't forget, I'm a happy married man." Jay said while putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good." Phil said and I slapped him on the arm.

"Be nice." I said trying to keep a serious face but failing miserably.

"I'll be good mom. Well Kay, you and I better go to our seats. I'll see you later, sweetie." Phil said while kissing my forehead. I smiled as Phil walked away with Kay.

"I'm glad to see that you're happy Rena." Adam said while walking over and hugging me. I quickly hugged back.

"Thank you so much Adam." I said while trying not to cry. We soon went to our seats and the Hall of Fame finally began.

xOx

I was smiling through the whole ceremony. I watched as Dusty Rhodes inducted The Four Horsemen. DX inducting Mike Tyson which was very funny with DX. They'll always be a favorite. Then Alberto Del Rio inducted Mil Mascaras, The Uso's inducted Yokozuna, JBL inducted Ron Simmons. Soon, it was me and Christian's turn to induct Edge.

_"Now introducing former World Heavyweight Champion, Christian and former two time Diva's Champion, Terra." _The announcer said while Christian and I walked up to the podium arm in arm smiling. We walked out to Christian's music which I didn't mind.

Christian went on to talking about Adam when he was younger and Christian and I were trying not to cry. Christian then went and showed a video with Adam bouncing on the walls and the doors pretending he was a wrestler again. Christian then announced that Adam sent him the video a month ago. Also saying that he bet's Edge regrets sending that now. I couldn't but laugh. He then went on to talk about the achievements he made during his career and soon it was my turn to talk about Edge.

"Before I came to the WWE, Edge was technically one of three of my trainers. Even today, after I've come so far in my career, I still feel honored to be helped in my training by him. He taught me so much about the business. I feel he's more than a teacher to me. He's also like my uncle figure since he's always looked out for me and I feel very honored to be inducting Edge with Christian." I said while trying not to cry, "I remember when I was at a training session and we went to take a break, it ended up being an ice cream party by the dozen." I said while starting to laugh.

"Here he is, the Rated R Superstar Edge!" Christian and I said together and then Edge walked out from backstage. He hugged Jay while I clapped. He then walked over and hugged me.

"I love ya, Edge." I whispered. I could feel the smile on his face. We then seperated and Christian and I walked backstage. He went on talk about Christian and that he felt like more than just a friend and that he was an amazing husband, "I also want to say that I love my beautiful wife as well and are expecting our first child together. I love you Mikayla." Edge said and the camera went to Mikayla and she said that she loved him too. "Also, thanks to Terra. She was one of my only students but I'm glad I trained her. She has become more than just a student, she became a good friend and she's like a niece to me. She is also an amazing girlfriend. She's very kind and loving and really looks out for her friends. So Punk, I'm talking to you. You better take good care of her." Edge said looking at Phil. The camera went to Punk who was smiling and saying that he will. They then started playing the theme for the Hall of Fame and Edge stopped the music and went on to say that music is very boring and changed it to some rock music. I couldn't help but laugh.

After the ceremony, everyone went to talk to other people. I walked over to Phil and kissed him.

"You were amazing, Rena." Phil said while kissing my forehead.

"Thanks but I was trying my hardest not to cry." I said while wiping away some of the tears that escaped.

"Rena, you were amazing." Someone said behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Thanks Matt." I said to Matt.

"No prob. And also, you look very beautiful tonight." Matt said while smiling.

"Thanks. You better enjoy the view because it's going to be awhile before you see me in another one." I said while smirking. Matt just laughed.

"How about we take some pictures of me and you?" Matt offered.

"Sure." I said and we did some pictures together. After we were done Phil and I did some pictures as well. We even did one kissing. That was going to be our private picture. I also took some with Edge, Christian, and Mikayla. We even took one with all four of us.

It was soon time to go and get some rest for WrestleMania tomorrow night. I will get my divas championship tomorrow night. You can count on it.

_xOx_

_Okay, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. I loved watching the Hall of Fame awards on USA. I especially loved Edge and I love his new haircut. -Drool and in fantasy land- Anyway please R&R and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be WrestleMania 28 which I also thought was very interesting but I'll talk about that next chapter. See you next chapter._


	7. WrestleMania 28

_All right, we are now on Chapter 7. I thank everyone who's reviewed my story. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and story alerted it. It means so much to me. :3_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own wrestling. I actually sent in a document to see if I could own it but nothing yet. I only own Terra for now._

xOx

It was time for WrestleMania. The pre-show was for the Tag Team belts but Primo and Epico won it which sucked. I really don't like them especially Rosa. I was actually rooting for Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd. Justin and I have been becoming good friends. He is a great guy.

I watched Big Show and Cody Rhodes match which Big Show won thank goodness. Cody was really getting on my nerves. Cody and I used to be pretty good friends when I was a heel but things change. I watched as Sheamus became World Heavyweight Champion by beating Daniel Bryan in 18 seconds. That was really a shame. I'm glad Sheamus won and knocked Daniel down a peg. I was sad when Randy lost his match to Kane. That made my blood boil big time. It was soon time for my match with Beth Phoenix.

"Are you ready, Terra?" Punk asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know I can win this." I said smirking at Punk. He hugged and kissed me.

"I'll come out with you since this is your big match. I wanna support you this time." Punk said and I smiled.

"Thanks babe." I said while kissing him again. We watched as Beth walked out holding up the Diva's Title to the ring. After her entrance was done, I put my hoodie over my head. I was wearing my usual black ring attire but I had white and red stars similiar to Punk's gear. I was wearing wrestling pants and wore a mid riff shirt that had one long sleeve and one short sleeve. It had a red star with a white outline going around it in the middle of the shirt. My hoodie was black with a red star on the back with a white outline as well. I also wore black wrestling boots.

I then heard my music cue up. I walked out and knelt down on one knee and held my arms out at my side. Fireworks then came and soon quit after I stood up. I walked down to the ring with Punk behind me. I jumped up on the side of the ring and jumped over the top rope with ease. I walked to the turn buckle and threw the hood off of my head and posed. I jumped down and threw my hoodie off while glaring at Beth.

Punk stood at ring side cheering for me. The bell rang and our match began...

...At the end of the match I locked in The Terrorizer and she tapped. I won the match and was given the Diva's Championship. I was sitting in the ring just looking at it. I could feel tears about to come but I fought them and held the title high. I saw Punk walk over to me and picked me up and hugged me.

"You were amazing." Punk said and I smiled and kissed him. I could hear the whole crowd cheering for us. We pulled and raised each other's hands and held our titles high. I achieved my dream. I became a three time Diva's Championship. I held it more than Maryse so I beat her record. After we celebrated my win, we walked up the ramp with Punk's arm around me. We soon were backstage. We were about to head to the locker room when I heard a familiar voice say, "Congrats on your win, Terra."

"Thanks a lot Shawn. It means a lot to me." I said while smiling. I saw Shawn Michaels smile at me. Punk and I then went back to the locker room and waited for Punk's match. I watched the match between Undertaker and Triple H. Triple H came close a couple of times and I watched Shawn try to help Hunter but in the end Undertaker prevailed becoming 20-0. Man, it seems that no one will ever beat his streak.

It was almost time for Team Long's and Team Laurinatis' match.

"I'm gonna go with them. I'm gonna support Teddy's team. I'll see you later." I said while kissing him.

"All right. I'll see you before my match." Punk said. I nodded and left.

xOx

I walked to the guerilla and saw Teddy's team in the corner.

"Hey guys do you mind if I join you?" I asked while smiling.

"Of course playa. We would love to have all the support." Teddy Long said while smiling. I smiled and watched Team Clown Shoes go out to the ring. I rolled my eyes. I looked and saw Nikki.

"Hey Nikki. I see you're rooting for Team Long." I said while smirking.

"Of course. I don't like Laurinaitis at all. I don't even see why Brie likes him." Nikki explained.

"For once we agree on something. I think that anyone that likes Clown Shoes must have got dropped on their head." I said while still smirking and trying not to laugh.

"Totally." Nikki said while laughing lightly. I always liked Nikki better than Brie. I could actually get along with her but Brie is a whole other story all together. I looked saw Eve with Zack and shook my head and glared at her. Zack really needs to open his eyes. I told him not to trust her but he didn't believe me and got mad at me.

"So Terra. Would you like to escort me to the ring tonight?" Kofi asked and I smiled.

"Sure. I would love to." I said. It was soon time to head out. First Nikki walked out to introduce our team. Kofi and I walked out first. Then it was Truth, Zack with Eve, I can't believe he would do that, Khali, Booker, and then Santino. Last, was Teddy Long and Aksana. Then Hornswoggle came out and waved our flag. Eve, Aksana, Teddy, Hornswoggle, and I stood ringside while everyone got into their positions. The bell soon rang and the match began.

During the match Zack was the one in the ring and was beating Miz badly. Then all of a sudden when Zack was about to do his move, Eve decided she wanted to get in the ring next to Zack causing Zack and the ref to get distracted and Miz ended up using a Skull Crushing Finale on him. Miz then pinned him and Laurinatis' team won. I was so pissed off. I glared at Eve and walked over to her.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? We lost the match because of you!" I yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that would happen. I'm sorry." Eve apologized. I didn't believe her at all. We climbed into the ring to make sure Zack was okay as we watched Team Laurinaitis walk away with the win. I sadly looked at Teddy Long. He just lost his job... After making sure Zack was all right, Eve helped him stand and Zack wouldn't even look at Eve. I don't even blame him, I wouldn't want to look at her either if she was the cause of our lost. Then all of a sudden she turned him around and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Zack then fell to the ring while Eve got out of the ring. I wasn't gonna deal with that now. I got out the ring and walked over to Eve and grabbed her arm and punched her. I quickly got on top of her and started punching her repeatedly.

I felt Kofi and Truth pull me off of her and I was yelling some pretty bad words that had to be censored. Yes, I get my anger from Punk as well. I saw Eve slowly get up holding her face glaring at me. She walked backstage. We all then headed backstage, me still pissed off as hell. How dare she cause our team to lose and then attack Zack. That bitch! I waited for Punk to come to the guerilla since it was his match next. I saw Chris Jericho smirking at me. I just glared back at him. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Just to let you know, your boyfriend is gonna lose his title and I will make him drink." Chris said still smirking.

"You just keep thinking that 'Best Asshole in the World'." I said still glaring. Jericho glared at me and then went out for his entrance. I then saw Punk arrive not very happy. He must've saw Jericho talking to me.

"What did he say?" Punk said sounding aggrivated.

"He just said that you will lose your title and that he'll make you drink. Same old shit." I explained, "I told him to keep thinking that best asshole in the world."

"You couldn't think of anything better?" Punk asked while smirking.

"No, I was too busy being pissed off at that bitch." I said frowning.

"Yeah, I saw what happened. That was a nice way to humiliate her." Punk said while smiling. I laughed.

"She deserved it. Now, you better win this match or I will punish you." I said in a low voice.

"Punish me how?" Punk said getting close to my face.

"You won't get no hugs, kisses, or make our sessions for about four months." I said while smirking.

"Oh wow, then I guess I better win." Punk said and we kissed, "I also have to tell you that Clown Shoes said that if I get disqualified, I'll lose my title to Jericho."

"Are you serious? That asshole." I said through gritted teeth. I think it's Clown Shoes mission to make Punk's life hell. I sighed, "Whatever. Just make sure you don't let Jericho get to you."

"I won't." Punk said.

It was soon time for Punk to go out to the ring. I walked behind him wearing my Diva's belt around my waist like I did when I went out with Kofi and them. Punk soon got to ringside and kissed me quickly while he climbed up the stairs and onto the turnbuckle and held his title high. I stood at ringside this time since this was no time to be climbing in the ring with him. Punk gave his belt to me and soon the bell rang and the match began.

During the match, Punk became so mad that he grabbed a chair and stood in front of Jericho with the chair held high.

"Punk! Don't you dare do it! Don't let Jericho get to you!" I yelled at Punk from outside the ring. Punk looked at me and threw the chair away and the match continued. I sighed in relief. That was too close for my liking.

During the end of the match, Punk finally put the Anaconda Vise on Jericho and Jericho tapped out. Punk had won the match. I was smiling happily as I got in and ran over to Punk hugged him lightly. I was being wary of his back since it went through abuse with Jericho's 'Walls of Jericho' twice. Punk hugged me back and kept one arm around me while I gave him his title back and he raised it high. I also raised mine. We were both at the top and we planned to keep it that way.

After Punk's match we headed back to the locker room and I put an ice pack on Punk's back. I felt Punk hiss at first but then relaxed after he got used to it.

"You're sure you're okay, Phil?" I asked worried.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna be sore for a while." Phil said while smiling at me. I nodded still not sure. We decided to watch the final match which was what everyone was waiting for: The Rock vs. John Cena. This is definitely going to be a good one. During the match I held my breath a lot because they were evenly matched. But in the end, The Rock won. That was an interesting match to say the least.

Punk and I decided to pack our things and head back to the hotel to relax.

xOx

After we arrived back at the hotel, I told Punk to go take a relaxing hot shower to help his back loosen a bit. I got dressed into a tank top and shorts that I usually sleep in. I went on twitter and saw a bunch of congratulations for winning the Diva's Belt. I smiled. The fans were awesome. I looked and saw I had message from Zack.

_Thanks a lot TerrorizerTerra. You are the best broski ever. I'm sorry I didn't believe you._

_I_ couldn't help but smile at that tweet. I sent him a message:

_No prob ZackRyder ;) She deserved it. Don't worry, I'm glad you see the truth now._

I then went on to tweet to the Universe:

_Thanks a lot you guys for supporting me. I love you all ;)_

I then heard Phil get out the shower wearing sweat pants.

"How do you feel now, babe?" I asked while walking over to him and hugging him.

"I'm a little better now. I know I'll feel like crap tomorrow." Phil said while scratching his head. I smiled and kissed him. We had a small make out session and then went to sleep to get rested up for RAW tomorrow.

_xOx_

_Yes, I am finished with Chapter 7. WrestleMania was so awesome. Sadly, I had 5 upsets. I wanted Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd to win the Tag Belts but nope Primo and Epico won. I was also disappointed when Triple H didn't end the streak. I wanted HHH to win (Don't Hurt Me!), I was also upset when Randy lost his match to Kane, when Team Teddy lost their match, and when Rock beat Cena. I was rooting for Cena to win this one for once (Again don't hurt me!)._

_I was happy when Kelly and Maria won their match. Sorry I didn't have their match in here. I wanted to do it for Terra in this story. I'm also happy that Sheamus became World Heavyweight and when Show won the IC belt. And finally when CM Punk retained his title. Way to go honey!_

_All right, R&R and tell me what you think about the chapter. See you next chapter. The next chapter will be about RAW._


	8. RAW April 2, 2012

_All right, we are now on Chapter 8. This will be the last chapter until Friday. I have never written three chapters one after the other before but a lot of stuff was going in three nights so I decided to put all three up._

_**Disclaimer**: I do Not own wrestling yet. Still waiting on the answer to my document. I still only own my OC._

_xOx_

Phil and I woke up the next morning. Phil's back was still sore so hopefully nothing bad would happen tonight but considering Clown Shoes was in charge, I have a feeling hell is on it's way.

After we both took a shower and dressed, we headed down to get something to eat for breakfast.

"WrestleMania was something, huh?" I asked making conversation.

"It sure was. Now we're both on the top and it's going to stay that way." Phil said while smirking.

"It is. I'm gonna be champion for a long while." I said smirking back. We finished breakfast and decided to go around town and just hang out since we didn't have to travel for once. RAW was still going to be in Miami at least. But I would have to travel tomorrow though. This sucks.

We spent the whole day just goofing around and spending time together until it was time to get our stuff and head to the arena for RAW.

While on the drive to the arena I was going through my twitter and found one on Chris Jericho saying that he felt like he got hit by a truck and that the better man won last night. Also that he should move on. I gotta bad feeling about this. Jericho would never admit something like that. I think he's planning something tonight.

xOx

We arrived at the arena and saw John Laurinaitis talking about him being in charge of RAW and Smackdown. He also set up a match with Santino to go against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Oh great, this can't go over well...well for Dolph and Jack. He also went on to talking about how this is the People's era. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Punk then decided to walk up and I followed behind him.

"Uh excuse me? Excuse me?" Punk called walking up to everyone. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't taking any questions yet." Laurinaitis said.

"Actually this is not a question. It's a statement. Do you mind if I say it?" Punk said walking in camera shot with me behind him wearing my Diva's Belt around my waist. "I'm saying this for the majority of the roster that even though you are GM of RAW and Smackdown, you will still be nothing more than a giant toolbox." Punk said. The majority of the roster laughed at that including me.

"You and your jokes Punk." Laurinaitis said chuckling along. Yeah, right. There is no way that Laurinaitis thought that was funny.

"Actually I wasn't joking. I was serious." Punk said with a serious face. I couldn't help but snicker a little at that. After all, he said it with a serious face, how could that not be funny.

"All right, how about this. You will defend your title against Mark Henry tonight." Laurinaitis and I instantly grew worried. Now, it's definitely not funny anymore. "Terra, on smackdown, you will defend your title against Eve."

"All right, bring it. I'm not afraid of her." I said while shrugging. This was good enough for me. I still wanted to beat the crap out of her anyway.

Then after that the opening theme to RAW started and Punk and I headed to the locker room. I wasn't wrestling tonight so I just left my jeans on and my Terrorizer shirt on. I actually modified mines and made it into a mid riff shirt. It had a picture of me on it with the word 'Terrorizer' under my name. It was nothing_ to special._

"Punk for some reason, I have a very bad feeling." I said while still worried.

"Why do you say that?" Punk asked me. I just shook my head.

"I don't know. I feel like Chris Jericho is gonna do something but I don't know." I said honestly. Punk walked over and kissed me.

"It'll be all right, okay?" Punk said and I just nodded not fully relieved. We then watched the match between Santino, Dolph, and Jack. The match ended with Santino being the winner and retaining his title. Ha, I bet Laurinaitis isn't happy about that.

It was soon time for Punk's match with Mark Henry. We walked to the guerilla and I put my hoodie on.

"Punk please be careful out there." I said while grabbing his hands.

"I will, don't worry." Punk said while kissing my forehead. I watched as Mark Henry walked out to the ring. It was soon time for Punk go out to the ring with me walking behind him. I stayed outside the ring while Punk got in. He handed me his WWE title like usual and I gave it to the ref. Soon the bell rang and the match began.

Punk wasn't doing a really good job in the match since he was still weak from his match with Jericho last night. Soon Punk got thrown out of the ring and he couldn't make it back to the ring and Mark Henry won by count out. So luckily, he didn't win the title which he now realized. He climbed out of the ring and looked at Punk. Oh no, don't tell me...

I was right, Mark picked up Punk and used 'The World's Strongest Slam' on Punk. I quickly ran in front of him to try to stop him.

"Please, don't do anything else, Henry. Please." I said while standing between him and Punk. I then heard the crowd boo and I looked and saw John Laurinaitis and Otunga come out.

"Punk, I want to give the people what they want. They want you to defend your title more often and that's what I'm gonna do. I'll also do the same thing to you, Terra. Don't think you're free from this either." John said while smirking. I just glared at him. I then heard another familiar voice. Chris Jericho...

"Punk! Punk! Is that you? Are you really the guy that beat me last night? Sadly you are. Mark Henry do me a favor and hold Terra for me." Chris yelled into the mic. Before I knew what happened, Mark Henry had in his arms and pulling me away from Punk.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled angrily. What the hell was going on!

"Punk, since you won we should have a toast to your win by having a little drink." Chris Jericho said while holding a bottle in his hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE JERICHO!" I yelled anger taking over me. Sadly, I can't do a damn thing because of Mark Henry holding me around the waist. I was thrashing every which way I could but he didn't budge. I watched in horror as Jericho opened the bottle and poured it on Punk's face. Punk turning on the floor trying to avoid it. He soon was on his side hurt and holding his arm over his face. This is really pissing me off but I can't do a damn thing.

"What Punk? You want some more? Okay, I'll give you some more." Chris Jericho said while grabbing another wine bottle and walking over to Punk slipping to the floor in the process, "Terra, how do you like to see your boyfriend now. I thought you said you were going to stop me from making him drink." Chris said while mocking me. I glared daggers at him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" I yelled angrier than ever. Chris just smirked at me and I watched in horror once more as he smashed the bottle on top of Punk's head, "PUNK! PUNK!" I yelled. Jericho got up and glared at Punk but smirked at me. He then ran off and Henry let me go and he left. I quickly ran over to Punk and tried to wake him up, "Oh my god! Wake up! Someone get the medics out here!" I yelled at the ref. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.

The medics then came and told me that I had to move. I reluctantly backed away as the medics worked on Punk. I officially started crying. How can Jericho do this? That bastard! How dare he! The anger in me was starting to get worse and worse. The medics finally got Punk to wake up and they helped him up and took him to the back. I followed worried and angry at the same time. While they took Punk to the medical room, I went to go find that son of a bitch, Jericho.

I found his locker room and started banging and kicking it.

"Come on Jericho! You coward! Come on out and face like me like the shithead you are!" I yelled while banging and kicking. I then felt someone's arms around me pulling me back.

"Hey Terra. Take it easy. That's not gonna do anything." Someone said behind me. I tried to pull away but it was no good. I was too mad to get anything strength to resist. I turned my head and saw Zack holding me back worried. I also saw Kofi and Sheamus standing there worried as well. I couldn't help but break down. I know Jericho had to be behind that locker smirking at me. I reluctantly let them pull me away.

"Terra, are you okay now, lass?" Sheamus asked worried while sitting next to me.

"No, because I could've lost the guy I love! If Jericho had hit Punk any harder, he could've-" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Don't worry, Punk is okay. He's awake so you don't have to worry anymore." Kofi said while kneeling in front of me. Zack had sat next to me while rubbing my back.

"But still...Jericho had went to far with that. I'm not just mad at Chris and Henry. I'm mad at myself. I couldn't do anything to help him. I could only just watch." I said while tears started coming down again.

"Terra, do not blame yourself. No one could've done anything if they were held like that by Henry." Zack said trying to comfort me. It wasn't really working.

"Look, forget about Jericho. He wants to get a rise from you. Don't fall for that alright?" Kofi explained and I nodded.

"Okay." I said while starting to calm down a little.

"That a girl." Kofi said standing back up.

"Now lass. You should go and check up on Punk. I know he needs you." Sheamus said while smiling. I smiled too and stood up. I hugged Sheamus, Kofi and Zack and headed to the medical room to check on Punk.

xOx

I soon arrived at the medical room and walked in. I saw Punk sitting on the bed being treated to make sure he didn't have any problems. I walked over to a chair and sat down. The medics were soon done with him. I'm guessing they were gonna go and find out if anything was wrong. I got up and walked over and sat next to him.

"You okay?" I asked worried evident in my voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a huge headache." Punk said.

"Of course. You got hit with a damn glass bottle." I said trying to fight back more tears. Punk noticed though and put his arm around me and pulled me into his shoulder. I let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Punk said while kissing my forehead.

"I could've lost you, Punk. If Jericho had hit you any harder-" I said the same thing that I told Kofi and the others. Punk hushed me and kept kissing my forehead.

"It's all right. I'm okay. I'm right here." Punk whispered soothingly. I couldn't help but calm down a little bit. But I was still shaken up. The medic's then came in and said not to go to sleep tonight just in case he had a concussion. We both nodded and left the arena after we packed our stuff. I was doing the driving this go around since Punk couldn't drive for the night.

We soon arrived at the hotel and went into our room. We put our stuff down and I couldn't help but turn and kiss him hard. We did a brief make out session and I sat on the bed and watched the rest of RAW. The new wrestler Lord Tensai started tonight but as many of you know hopefully that he used to be called A-Train before I wrestled. Also, I saw that Brock Lesnar came back to RAW and did an F5 on John Cena. I really felt sorry for Cena. First Rock and now Lesnar, who's next?

During RAW, Phil went to take a shower to get the alcohol off of him. I still can't believe that asshole would do something like this. Doesn't he feel regret? Probably not. After a couple of minutes, Phil came out and sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm staying up with you tonight." I said bluntly.

"No you're not. You need the sleep, you have a show to do tomorrow." Phil countered.

"But I won't be able to sleep if you're still awake." I countered. I heard Phil sigh and then all of a sudden, I felt myself lean back on the bed with my head on Phil's chest. I felt tiredness run through me and my eyes drifting closed. It must have been from all the crying.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart." Phil said while kissing the top of my head and I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_xOx_

_That's the end of Chapter 8 guys. I was so mad at Chris Jericho at what he did to Punk. I really wanted to say something about that on twitter but I'm too nice sadly. Anyway, I was surprised to see A-Train back in the WWE. I recognized who he was when I saw him even though he goes by a different name. I'm soooooo happy Brock Lesnar is back on RAW. I actually missed him ever since he quit wrestling._

_I'm also happy that Santino and Punk kept their titles that night. Haha, Johnny, you failed. But I can't help but wonder what Teddy Long is gonna do now since he's not GM of Smackdown anymore. I hope he tries to get his job back because Laurinaitis is already annoying as hell. I don't need to see him two times a week. -Shivers-_

_Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next chapter._


	9. Smackdown April 6, 2012

_All right here is chapter 9. Sorry about the late update guys. I had a lot going on this weekend but here is the update that you were guys were waiting for. Thanks for all the people who reviewed and people who had story alerted and favorited it._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own wrestling yet still. So I don't own smackdown or RAW. Dangit._

_xOx_

The next morning I woke up alone on the bed. I sat up and got packed for my trip to Smackdown. I had to defend my title tonight against Eve. I then got dressed into my jeans and purple t-shirt. I looked as the door opened and Phil walked in.

"Hey Phil." I said smiling and walking up to him.

"Hey beautiful." Phil said while kissing me. I smiled into the kiss.

"How are you feeling?" I asked worried still.

"I found out that I suffered a contusion in the back of my head." Phil explained.

"Damn it. That asshole." I said angrily. I could not believe this. He is so gonna get it big time. I looked at the time and sighed. "Well, I gotta go to Smackdown. Will you be okay?"

"Of course I'll be fine. You know I'm a tough guy." Phil said while smiling. I just nodded and kissed him. We said bye and I left to get a ride with Randy to go to Orlando.

xOx

"Thanks a lot for giving me a lift Randy." I said as we headed to Orlando.

"No problem. I'm glad I could give you a lift. So how's Phil?" Randy asked me.

"He's all right for right now. He suffered a contusion to the back of his head. He has to take it easy for the rest of this week." I explained while sighing.

"You're still worried aren't you?" Randy asked.

"Of course. I feel like I almost the best guy in the world, no pun intended." I said while smiling a little. I heard Randy chuckle.

"Of course there's no pun." Randy said and we talked about random things and soon we arrived in Orlando. We drove to the hotel we were staying in and parked in parking lot. We went inside and checked into our hotel room. I went to my room and relaxed for a bit. I soon called room service, ate, and then grabbed my bag and headed to the arena for Smackdown.

I went to the catering area and grabbed a bottle of water.

Soon Smackdown started and I was about to go to the locker room and changed into my wrestling when I heard Clown Shoes say, "Terra!" I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him.

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood for you." I said glaring at him.

"I came to inform you that won't have to defend your belt if you beat Eve and Beth Phoenix in a tag team match. And your partner will be Nikki Bella." Laurinaitis explained and I looked at him confused.

"Wait, hold on a minute? I'm not defending my title? What happened to making my life hell?" I asked confused and suspicious at the same time. What was his deal? He must have something planned. I'm definitely going to be suspicious of him.

"Don't worry about that now. Just win your match and you won't have to defend for a while." Laurinaitis explained and then walked off with looking after him confused.

I continued on to my locker room and changed into my wrestling gear.

"Hey Terra." Someone said and turned and saw Nikki Bella.

"Hey Nikki, what's up?" I asked while smiling at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I look forward to working with you tonight." Nikki said while smiling back.

"Yeah same here. But I wonder why Laurinaitis cancelled my match and change it into a tag team match. It's really messed up." I said still confused.

"I actually agree with you. I was supposed to have a night off but then all of a sudden I'm put in a tag match with you." Nikki said just as confused.

"Whatever but we're not going to lose this match no matter what." I said while smirking. Nikki smirked back and went into the catering area and watched Smackdown.

It started off with Laurinaitis offering Teddy and a job to work for him but first, Teddy declined right then and there, but then Laurinaitis threatened his grandchildrens college funds by saying he was going to deny that claim making Teddy Long have no choice but to accept. That asshole!

He then went on to making the matches. The first was R-Truth vs Mark Henry and David Otunga. Then he announced the rematch between Randy and Kane in a no DQ match. Finally he announced that my match was changed to a tag team match. Nikki and I vs Beth and Eve. This outta be fun.

After that, the match between R-Truth, Henry and David started. David and Mark Henry had won that match sadly. It was soon time for Randy and Kane's match. It was definitely a brutal match and went back and forth a lot. Finally Randy won the match with his RKO. I'm glad that he won that match.

"Hey Terra!" Someone yelled. I turned and saw Alicia walking towards me.

"Hey what is it, Alicia?" I asked looking at her.

"Me and the some of the roster are going to watch this match and I wanted you to watch it with me." Alicia explained.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do yet." I said with a shrug. We walked over to where the other roster was and we watched this new kid talk in the ring about the Universe being the rudest crowd in the world. I couldn't help but laugh. Wow, this kid was dumb as hell. That was when Ryback made his appearance and beat the new kid so easily. I couldn't help but make some comments during the match. This kid was an idiot. Heck, Ryback has way more experience with the WWE than him.

I said goodbye to Alicia and went to go catering. I watched the promo with Daniel blaming AJ for his lose at WrestleMania. It wasn't even her fault that he lost. It was his because he was always the one asking for the damn kiss. He soon went on and broke up with her. I couldn't but feel sorry for her so I walked out from the curtain and went to AJ and put an arm around her, heading backstage.

"Hey you okay, AJ?" I asked while we sat down.

"I can't believe he broke up with me and blamed me for his lose." AJ said while crying.

"Don't cry over him. He's a douchebag. If he can't see that it was his fault that he lost his match then he doesn't deserve you. You should have been his top priority and he should've treated like a princess instead of a damn slave-" I said before AJ interrupted me.

"He doesn't treat me like a slave!" AJ said angrily.

"Okay, okay but he shouldn't be treating you the way he is. You deserve better than that." I finished, I sat with her for a while during Big Show and Heath Slater's match. With Heath losing of course and Cody being a wuss, like usual. It was soon time for Nikki and I's match. Beth was the first to come out. Then it was Eve and her hoeski self, then it was Nikki, and then finally me. I did my usual entrance and we decided that Nikki would start things first with Beth...

...Near the end of the match I tagged Nikki in and she soon finished the match thanks to the help of Kelly Kelly. I got out of the ring with Nikki, hugging each other as we walked backstage.

I was walking to my locker room when David Otunga walked up to me.

"What do you want, Otunga?" I asked annoyed when I saw them.

"I have a message from Mr. John Laurinaitis. He wants to congratulate you on your win tonight. Also, that you don't have to defend your title every show." Otunga explained.

"All right. I wanna know. Why did Laurinaitis change his mind. He said that I had to defend my title every week so what's the deal?" I asked annoyed as hell about the situation.

"I'll tell you that someone arranged it. I'm sure he'll explain his reason's monday." Otunga said with a smirk and walked away. That SOB! I just shook my head and walked to my locker room and changed into my regular clothes. I then watched the last match with Sheamus and Del Rio. Del Rio had won because of a miss call by the ref and Sheamus got so angry that he Brogue Kick'd the ref. I shook my head. He let his anger get the best of him. I'm worried about what Clown Shoes would do to him. I then had left and went back to the hotel and rest.

I still wonder who would've set me up to keep my title and not defend it as often. I know it wasn't Phil so who could it be?

I soon fell asleep and didn't know that things would change Monday Night.

_xOx_

_All right that's the end of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry that it wasn't that exciting. I really didn't have anything to put in this chapter. but I promise you that the chapter will be amazing and twist. ;)_

_R&R and see you next chapter._


	10. RAW April 9, 2012

_Yeah Chapter 10. I'm so happy that I got this far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and encouraged me to keep this story going. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wreslting. I got the results and I didn't get it. Oh well, the one thing I do own is my OC._

_xOx_

Monday had arrived quickly for Phil and I. Phil was doing much better now and was cleared to compete. He had to go against Mark Henry but something was different about him. He seemed angrier than he was earlier. He even told me to stay backstage which was very unusually. I really wasn't in the mood to disagree since I still haven't figured out who set up that match with Nikki and I. I'm so confused.

While Phil got ready for his match, I decided to go to catering to see some of my friends.

"Hello there Terra." A very familiar voice said and I instantly became irritated.

"What the hell do you want, Chris?" I asked annoyed and glaring at him.

"I just came to ask you how you liked my present to you?" Chris asked smirking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"I thought Laurinaitis told you. I was the one who saved you from defending your title that night." Chris answered and I looked at him shocked. What...the hell?

"It was you?" I asked still shocked.

"Yes it was. The truth is, I don't want you to have to defend your title every week so Laurinaitis made a deal. He said that if you win your match, then you won't have to defend it all the time but if you lost, you would be defending it every show." Chris explained. I was dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you up too, Chris? Why the hell would you do that?" I asked getting irritated.

"Because I really like you." Chris answered and I scoffed.

"Yeah right. If you liked me, you wouldn't have spread to the world my secrets." I said as I glared.

"Well back then I didn't like you but you've been spunky throughout the whole thing and I respect that. After WrestleMania is when I started falling for you. I hope you give me a chance to prove myself to you." Chris said getting into my personal space.

"First off, you need to back off. Second, I'm with Punk, and third, why the hell would I give you the time of day for anything?" I asked still glaring.

"If I were you, I'd give it some thought." Chris said as he walked away. Why the hell would I need to think about that? I was in love with Punk. He really has a corkscrew loose.

I shook my head and went to catering. I didn't have a match that night so I didn't even bother getting dressed. I watched the beginning of RAW with Laurinaitis addressing the Universe about Brock Lesnar's return. Then Brock came out saying how Laurinaitis was a genius for bringing him back and then John Cena came out. He walked into the ring and slapped Brock in the face. That was not smart at all. Then all hell broke loose and it took almost the whole roster just to stop them but barely. Brock Lesnar soon left the ring and then later on John left the ring.

It then went to a promo with Laurinaitis yelling at Teddy for not containing John Cena and other stuff. I really felt sorry for Teddy Long. If it was me, I would've already punched the shit out of him.

Soon the first match started which was Brodus Clay and Santino Marella vs Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. Brodus Clay and Santino won that match hands down. The next match was R-Truth vs Cody Rhodes which Truth won. It was mostly thanks to Big Show getting Cody distracted and embarrassed of his loses. I have to admit that what Big Show is doing is awesome.

The next match was Lord Tensai vs Yoshi Tatsu, in which Tensai won again. I felt so sorry for Yoshi getting tortured like that. Lord Tensai then started torturing Yoshi more by using The Claw on Yoshi's head. I couldn't look anymore. That was just to terrible just like when he tortured Alex Riley last week.

I knew that Punk's match was next so I headed to his locker room and knocked.

"What is it?" Punk asked kind of annoyed.

"It's me." I said leaning against the door.

"Oh hey Terra, can you leave me alone for awhile?" Punk asked and I had a shocked look on my face.

"Why?" I asked getting worried.

"Please just leave." Punk said. I could hear him sigh.

"Punk, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!" I yelled through the door. I was seriously getting worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just GO!" Punk yelled. I just stood there with an angered face.

"You know what? FINE!" I yelled back and walked away. What was his deal? Here I am worrying about him and he just snaps at me? What the hell? I was so mad that I didn't bother to go meet him at the guerilla. I just stood next to one of the monitors and watched silently fuming.

xOx

Punk soon came out to the ring without me and I know that the crowd was confused that I wasn't there. Punk soon went on to talk about Chris and his games on torturing his family and calling him a bastard. I stood there shocked. He didn't mention anything about me. I was seriously becoming pissed as he went on saying that he was going to channel his hate and kick Jericho's ass. Not once did he ever mention me or anything. What the hell is wrong with him? He's acting like nothing bad happened to me in the first place? Did he forget that Jericho tortured me too?

After he was done talking, Mark Henry walked out to the ring. I was just watching when I felt someone stand beside me. I looked and saw Jericho standing next to me.

"That's really a shame. Not once did he mention the love of his life as he claims." Chris said while shaking his head.

"What's it to you?" I asked still seriously pissed. "Besides he has other things on his mind. He knows I can take care of myself. He still cares about me."

"Does he now?" Chris asked having a thoughtful look on his face, "If he cares about you so much, why didn't he bring you to ringside?"

"Because he doesn't want me to get hurt." I said glaring at him.

"Or he doesn't want you to get in his way. With the way he's acting now, he might hurt you." Chris said and I just glared. What was his game? I then heard the bell ring signaling that the match was over. Mark Henry had won on a disqualification. I looked on in shock. This isn't Punk. Not by a long shot.

"See how reckless he's getting? He could easily attack you and not give a crap but if you were with me, you wouldn't have to worry about it. He doesn't even care about you. He was just using you since he can't get anyone else." Chris said.

"What are you playing-" I asked while turning to look at him. Before I knew it, he cut me off with a kiss. What the hell? Why is he kissing me? I quickly pulled back still shocked. "What the hell, you bastard?"

"That's how I feel about you. If I were you, I would think about it." Chris said while leaving with a box of beer cans. I just stood there, shocked, confused...

xOx

Mark Henry used another World's Strongest Slam on Punk and I quickly ran out and stood between him and Punk. I was begging Mark Henry to not attack him anymore. He soon backed off and I kneeled by Punk helping him get up.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Terra!" Punk suddenly yelled. I looked at him shocked. I looked and saw Chris standing on the ramp smirking.

"I came here to help you. I didn't want to see you get hurt!" I said back just as loud and worry evident in my voice.

"I don't need your help! You're getting in the way!" Punk yelled back.

I just gave him a hurt and shocked look. What the hell? Why would he say that? He turned around and I glared at him. I've had it with the way he was acting. Jericho was right, he didn't care about me! If he did he wouldn't be doing this right now. He turned back to face me. He was about to say something but I quickly kicked him in the face. He fell back to the ring. Chris then climbed in the ring and walked over to Punk. I stepped back and watched as Jericho poured the beer all over his body again. This time I gave no support to help him. Soon the ref's came in the ring and stopped Jericho. Soon Punk was up and looked at us shocked and angry. He gave me a look that asked why. I just turned my back on him and got out the ring.

I watched from outside the ring, as Punk went after Jericho but got a codebreaker in the process. Chris then got out of the ring and put his arm around me and smirked at Punk. Punk looked on, hurt evident in his face. He should've thought about it before he said what he said to me. I just smirked at him and walked with Jericho. When we were at the top of ramp. Jericho looked at me and kissed me in front of Punk and I happily kissed back. I didn't have no regrets what's so ever. I could hear the crowd booing us. It's been a while since I've heard boos. To be honest, I enjoyed it. We then looked at Punk again and headed backstage.

When we got backstage, Chris said, "That was a very wise choice."

"I admit that you opened my eyes, Chris. I was being deceived by Punk. I won't allow that to happen again. He just said those things to make me happy. He didn't mean them." I said while looking at Jericho.

"I'm glad that you see the truth. How about we go and celebrate our win." Chris said while smirking.

"Sure but I'm not gonna drink." I said seriously this time.

"That's fine." Chris said and then walked away. I headed to my locker room when I heard someone yell.

"Terra!" I rolled my eyes and looked as Zack and Kelly walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed at seeing them. I realized that things were going to be different. I wasn't going to associate with these two anymore.

"What the hell was that? Why would you attack Punk and then kiss Jericho?" Kelly asked shocked by my actions.

"Why should I tell you? That is none of your business." I said coldly. Kelly looked at me even more shocked.

"Terra, what happened to you? This isn't you. Where's my broski at?" Zack asked just as confused as Kelly. I laughed.

"Your 'Broski' is a different person now. She is no longer the same. My eyes are opened and I plan to make better things happen." I said while smirking and walking away from them, leaving them confused.

xOx

I arrived at my locker room and packed my stuff. I heard the door knock and I slowly opened it expecting it to be Punk but it was...Eve!

"What are you doing here, Eve?" I asked opening the door wider.

"I saw what happened. That was totally awesome how you gave Punk that kick. You've gained my respect again." Eve said while smirking. I smirked too.

"I would never admit this but what you did to Zack at WrestleMania was awesome as well." I said. Eve laughed. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

_xOx_

_This is the end of Chapter 10. I bet you guys didn't see that coming. LOL. This was really fun to write since my character is better as a heel. I'm sorry CassieTheNinja, I had to make her hate Zack now. Please don't hurt me! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to see what you guys think of Terra being a heel. This is definitely going to get interesting._

_Please R&R and see you next chapter._


	11. Raw, April 16, 2012

_Yes I'm on Chapter 11. I'm actually going to be pulling three chapters today. This was last week's Monday night Raw. Thanks to all the reviews and the people who favorited and story alerted it. That really made me feel accomplished. :)_

_I couldn't believe on how many reviews i got for the last chapter because of Terra going heel. LOL._

_**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own wrestling or CM Punk even though I would looooove to. I only own Terra and I sorta own the plot._

xOx

I found out from Laurinaitis that I wasn't needed on Smackdown that night, so I decided to pack my things and get a flight to London with Chris. I haven't talked to Punk since last night but I don't care. Plus, I don't even intend to talk to him.

We soon arrived at the airport and boarded the plane and headed to London.

"So how does it feel to be with the Best in the World?" Chris asked while smirking.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" I asked, confusion evident in my voice.

"Well, since you finally broke up with that drunk loser and kissed me, I was wondering how you felt about me?" Chris asked again. I just frowned.

"Look, don't get the wrong idea. That kiss was a spur of the moment thing to hurt Phil so don't get a swelled head. I don't even like you like that. To me, you're just an ally." I explained while glaring and folding my arms over my chest. I really didn't like this man in a romantic way.

"Whatever, but I wouldn't deny that you like me." Chris said while smirking and looking away. I just rolled my eyes. Like hell I like him. Why would I even go out with him? He's not even my type. I looked out the window until I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw that I had a message. It was from Mikayla. I'm not surprised she would text me after what I did. I read:

-_How could you do that to Phil?-_ Kay

I sighed and replied:

-He deserved it after what he said to me- Rena

-_What did he say?-_ Kay

-That I was getting in his way- Rena

-_Are you serious?-_ Kay

-_Yup_- Rena

I closed my phone and sighed loudly. I did not want to talk about it right now. I looked and saw that Chris was listening to music. I just shook my head. This is why I would never date him. He doesn't give a crap about how I feel. I could have been depressed and he wouldn't even give a damn.

I looked back outside thinking about Phil. Ugh, why am I thinking about him? It's over, there's nothing to think about! Dammit!

I decided to close my eyes and get some sleep since we were going to be on this flight for a while. I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

xOx

I opened my eyes when I heard the intercom say that we would be landing soon. I stretched and looked out the window for the rest of the flight.

We soon landed and we got off the plane. I stayed behind while Chris went on ahead to the hotel. I really didn't want to be with him right now. I smiled when I looked around. England was my favorite country to visit when we went on tours. I would always look forward to it. I wish Stu (Wade) was here right now. I would have got him to hang out with me. Outside the ring, Stu and I were pretty good friends and would talk whenever we were able to. I really miss him.

I soon got into a taxi and headed to the hotel we would be staying in. Luckily, I had my own room away from Chris and other people because I really didn't want to talk to Chris or be in the same room as him. I soon arrived and got my key and headed to my room.

As soon as I got to my room, I dropped my things and fell on the bed looking at the ceiling. I groaned as I heard a knock. i hope it wasn't Chris because I would probably yell at him. I got up and answered the door.

"What do you want?" I asked with wide eyes at who was there.

"Hey Rena, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and the Bella's for awhile?" Eve asked while smiling at me. I thought it over. I needed to get out and walk around instead of being mopey all day.

"All right, just let me get changed into some cleaner clothes." I said while sighing.

"Great, we'll meet you in the lobby." Eve said while walking away and waving. I then changed into a black t-shirt that said: 'U Can't Touch This!', blue denim jeans, white converse sneakers, and my black hoodie. I then brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail and headed out to meet up with Eve, Nikki, and Brie.

xOx

When I got to the lobby, I saw Eve and the others talking so I walked over and said, "Hey I'm ready."

"Great, why don't we go see if we can find some clothing stores and see what we can find?" Eve asked. The others agreed. I just sighed. I wasn't really into fashion and all that stuff. I would much rather go to a bookstore or a video game store. I needed to buy me some new Japanese manga. That was the one thing Phil and I didn't have in common. Phil would much rather read regular comics while I read manga. Yoshi actually got me into them.

We soon found a shopping street and Eve and the Bella's were gone. Where the hell did they go so fast? I just shrugged and continued down the street. I was glad to be by myself. At least I could think about some things. I was about to walk past a cafe shop when I saw two very familiar faces. I saw Phil and Zack sitting down and talking. I quickly ran in between two buildings and listening to what they were saying.

"I just can't believe she would do that to you, bro. She must have something planned for Chris." Zack said with a serious face.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. It's over between us. She can stay with that jackass if she wants. If she gets hurt, it won't be my problem." Phil said sounding slightly pissed off still. That bastard! How dare he? I'm not even dating Chris!

"Well, it was kinda your fault, bro. You shouldn't have told her those things." Zack said while frowning. Well, isn't Zack perceptive.

"Yeah, I guess but she still betrayed me. I will beat Chris with or without her help." Phil said and I had heard enough. I left while putting my hoodie over my head and going to find Eve and the others. I easily found them in a clothing store and they were modeling in the outfits.

"Hey Rena, you're here! Do you think I should buy this and wear it on Raw Monday?" Eve asked while showing me the outfit. It was pretty cute...

"Sure, I think you should buy it. It looks good on you." I said while smiling a little.

"Of course it looks good on me. I just wanted a second opinion." Eve said while smirking and going to get changed back into her regular clothes. I just rolled my eyes. She is so arrogant. After the girls had their outfits minus me, we started heading back to the hotel.

"So what about you and Chris? Are you guys together?" Brie suddenly asked me. I looked at her shocked.

"Why?" I asked while frowning. I did not want to talk about this.

"Well, we saw you kiss Chris right in front of Punk so we thought maybe you two had gotten together as a couple." Brie explained. I just shook my head.

"No, we're not together. I don't even like Chris like that. I'm just using him to hurt Phil. That's all. He's just an ally." I explained.

"So you're like Eve?" Nikki said this time.

"No, I'm not using the guys to get in the spotlight like she is. I'm just using him to hurt Phil." I said while smirking. I saw Eve smirking as well and I gave her a weird look. Why was she smirking? Was it because I said something? I just shrugged it off and we headed back to the hotel where I spent most of the day watching movies and eating.

xOx

It was Monday night Raw. I was going to be coming out before the match between Punk and Henry. I decided to change into my new ring gear.

It was a blue mid riff sleeveless shirt, blue pants, and a blue jacket. I also wore a blue fingerless glove on my right hand. I soon heard a knock on the door and I answered it.

"What the hell do you want, Jericho?" I asked while frowning.

"Well, don't you look sexy in your new ring gear?" Jericho said as he smirked, looking at me.

"Again, what the hell do you want, Jericho?" I asked already getting annoyed with him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I got an interesting video footage with Punk." Jericho said while still smirking.

"Oh really, what's on it?" I asked curious.

"You'll see later after the match. See you later, Terra!" Jericho said while walking away and smirking. I just shook my head and went and grabbed my belt. I headed to the guerilla and waited to come out.

I saw Punk out of the corner of my eye but I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I heard 'Say You'll Haunt Me' play and I walked out to the ring. I saw that Mark Henry was already in the ring. As I walked down to the ring, I could hear the boo's coming at me. I just smirked. I actually missed the boo's from the fans. I got into the ring with a mic in my hands.

"All right everyone. You all wanted to know why I attacked Punk last week." I said as the crowd booed even louder, "Well, here's your answer. Last week, when Punk was getting attacked by Mark Henry, I went down there trying to help him but you know what he said? He said I was getting in his way! Who would ever say that to their girlfriend...Well besides Daniel Bryan? But anyway, what you all didn't know was that Jericho had come to me backstage during Henry and Punk's match. He told me that Punk would hurt me since he was in this dark place. I didn't believe him but now I know the truth. Punk is unstable and he could have easily hurt me. Thanks to Jericho, my eyes are open and on Sunday, I hope that-"

I was interrupted with Punk's entrance theme going off and I glared as Punk came to the ring. I saw the look of disappointment from Punk but I just glared back. I got out of the ring and went to sit in an empty chair so I could watch the match.

I could hear Jerry say, "I still don't think she should have allied herself with Jericho though."

"Why, Punk hurt Terra last week by his words and Jericho was trying to help her see the truth!" Cole argued back. I just shook my head. They then showed what happened last week when I attacked Punk and Jericho poured beer all over him. It also showed me and Jericho kissing. Remember when I said I didn't feel regret after kissing him...I lied. He is not a great kisser and I felt sick to my stomach.

When the video was over, Punk just shook his head while looking at me. I just looked back at him showing no emotion whatsoever. The bell rang for the match to start...

...In the end, Punk had kept his title and I got up about ready to leave when Jericho appeared on the monitor. I just rolled my eyes. Now what?

He then went on to say that he challenges Punk to a Chicago Street Fight at Extreme Rules. Is he an idiot? Look what Punk did to Henry. I could see the smirk appearing on Punk's face at those words. Punk then said that he could now beat Jericho in front of his family and friends and then said, "You may have taken Terra away from me with your lies but you still won't beat me at Extreme Rules."

Jericho then went on to show a video of Punk walking into a pub and then leaving the pub a while later. What the hell was that supposed to prove? I mean, Punk does have friends that drink and he just goes to hang out with him. He doesn't drink anything. Punk then said that he does have friends that drink. See, told ya. And before Punk could say anything more, the monitor just shut off. Punk then looked at me and I just turned my head and left with my belt. I headed back to my locker room and decided to watch the other matches.

I then heard a knock on the door. I answered and saw Jericho.

"Are you an idiot? Or are you just stupid?" I asked glaring.

"What do you mean?" Jericho asked confused.

"The video you dumbass!" I said while sighing.

"Oh that. Well did you like it? Do you see that Punk now drinks?" Jericho asked while smirking.

"What the hell was the video supporsed to prove? Punk goes to pubs and bars all the time to see his friends that actually drink. He doesn't drink anything though. Trust me, I know. I used to go with him." I said while crossing my arms.

"When will you open your eyes and see that Punk drinks?" Jericho asked.

"When I have physical evidence!" I said while slamming the door in his face. That dumbass. Ugh...Again, why did I ally myself with him?...Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot. I got dressed into my regular clothes and started to leave to the hotel.

I was walking through halls when I saw a familiar scene. I saw Zack and Punk talking. I hid behind the walls and listened to their conversation.

"Bro, you need to tell her that you're sorry." Zack said with a serious face. They must be talking about me again.

"I know but if I know her, she won't forgive me that easily. Why do you think she betrayed me with Jericho? Don't answer." Punk said while sighing, "I just want her back by my side. I can't do anything without her support. I thought I could but now I know I can't." I felt tears coming to my eyes. Does he really mean that?

"I know bro. I can tell you care about her but you better tell her soon before Extreme Rules because she will help Jericho." Zack explained.

"Yeah but she won't even look at me or talk to me. Even if I tried, she'd just walk away from me and ignore me." Punk said. I couldn't listen to it anymore. I walked away and I felt the tears run down my face. What do I do now? Dammit!

I got into my rental and headed back to the hotel and watched the rest of Raw while silently crying...

xOx

_All right, that's the end everyone. Sorry about the late updates. I've been in a crummy mood and I was having serious writers block but now I have plans in the future chapters. I hope you guys liked this one. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See ya next chapter. :)_


	12. Smackdown April 17, 2012

Okay, here is chapter 12. This is for Smackdown last week. This is where things get really interesting. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Dislaimer: I do not own wrestling...at all! If I did I would be wrestling right now. LOL

xOx

The next day I woke up and packed my stuff up for Smackdown. I'm glad I get to get away from Phil for awhile because I would have started crying.

I arrived at the airport and saw Randy. I walked over to him and said, "Hey Randy."

"Rena? I'm surprised you're talking to me since you've been with Irvine." Randy said with an actual surprised look on his face. I sighed.

"Look, it's not what you think. I don't like Chris. I never have and I never will." I explained while frowning.

"Then why did you team up with him?" Randy asked.

"I did it because of what Phil said. He hurt me when he said that I was getting in his way and that he was distancing himself away from me. He was acting like he forgot what I was saying." I said while starting to get depressed.

"So, you kissed Chris because you wanted to hurt Phil?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, now I'm regretting it. Well, kissing Irvine I mean. He is a terrible kisser." I said while laughing a little.

"Now there's the Rena I know but I can tell something else is bothering you." Randy said while smiling a little. I sighed. I knew he would notice. After all, he's like a brother. He's always watched over me in this business.

"Yeah, there is." I said. I heard them call our flight so Randy and I boarded onto the plan and sat next to each other.

"So are you going to tell me what it is?" Randy asked curious and giving me that look to tell him.

"Well, I overheard Phil talking with Zack when I went to leave for the night. Phil said some things and I'm really confused on what to do." I explained while frowning.

"What did he say?" Randy asked intrigued.

"He said that he couldn't do anything without my support and that he wanted to apologize to me. After that, I left and went back to the hotel. I'm just so confused. I don't know if I should talk to him Monday or stay with Irvine." I explained getting upset again.

"I may not be good with giving this kind of advice. You might want to talk to Kelly on this one. After all, you two are good friends." Randy explained. I just shook my head.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me. After all, I did dis her and Zack." I said while sighing.

"I'm sure they'll forgive you if you apologize to them." Randy said while smiling. I smiled back a little.

"I hope so. So how's your dad doing?" I asked. I heard about Kane attacking his father.

"He's doing all right. He just has bad bruises from where he was hurt. I swear, I will beat Kane." Randy said while frowning.

"I know you will. You've already beaten him once. I know you'll do it again." I said while smirking. He just smiled and hugged me. I hugged back. I'm glad I was able to talk to Randy. He was always a big help.

xOx

After we arrived at our destination, we unboarded the plane and headed to the hotel. As soon as I got to my room, I sat down on the bed and dialed a very familiar number. I needed some help with my thoughts.

"Hello?" Kelly asked.

"Hey, Kelly. It's Rena." I sighed while being very nervous.

"Oh hey. What did you want?" Kelly asked sounding confused and hurt at the same time.

"I wanted to ask you a question and apologize for acting like a bitch." I explained scared that she wouldn't want to talk to me.

"Apologize? Are up okay?" Kelly asked shocked. I just laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I know. It's not like me but I'm serious. I want to apologize so badly for treating you guys like crap. Plus, I wanted your opinion on something." I explained.

"Okay. I accept your apology. At least you're not like Eve and just not talk to anyone anymore. So, what was the question?" Kelly asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Kel. That means a lot to me. Anyway, I overheard Zack and Phil talking at the arena and I'm really confused." I explained.

"What's confusing?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I overheard Phil say that he couldn't do anything without my support amd I want to help but I don't know what Chris is going to do. Should I betray Chris too and just leave both of them alone? Or should I just leave it alone? That's why I'm confused." I explained thinking about what Phil and Zack talked about.

"With a situation like this...I couldn't really tell you. The best thing would be to follow what your heart wants. I mean, your heart is always right." Kelly explained.

"Yeah, I guess. The only reason I kissed Irvine is because I just wanted Phil to hurt like he hurt me but I think I went to far. I mean, Chris is a terrible kisser compared to Phil." I said. I heard Kelly laugh on the other end which caused me to laugh as well.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out right for you in the end. Just keep having faith." Kelly said.

"Yeah, thanks for your help Kel. And I'm seriously sorry about acting like a bitch." I said while smiling.

"No problem. Don't worry, I won't tell Phil a thing until your ready to talk to him." Kelly said. I could tell she was smiling.

"All right. Thanks Kel. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Kelly said and then we hung up. I felt a little better but I still had a lot of thinking to do. A part of me wanted to go back with Phil but another part wanted me to stay away for good. I don't know which part is stronger. What does my heart want?

xOx

A few hours later, I had to go to the arena for Smackdown. I went to my locker and got dressed into my ring gear from Monday. I seriously hated wearing this. Blue was not my color.

I know that Daniel Bryan was starting off a promo. He was going to be talking about his match with Sheamus and that he would become the World Heavyweight Champion again. Then that's when AJ came out and tried to talk to Daniel but he wouldn't listen to her. I was seriously getting pissed off with Daniel. He then went over the line when he said that he wished AJ was never born. How could you say that to someone? That bastard!

I left the locker room and waited by the guerilla and waited for AJ to come back after her match with Natalya.

AJ had lost the match because of a DQ and the ref had to pull her away from Natalya. AJ then left the ring and fled backstage where I caught her and hugged her.

"Are you okay, AJ?" I asked worried evident in my voice.

"No, I'm not. I can't believe Daniel would say that to me." AJ said while crying. I sighed. This is what I was afraid of.

"Hey, why don't we go to my locker room and talk all right?" I asked hoping she would. She nodded her head and we went to my locker room. We sat there until she calmed down a little. I then said, "Look, I know you may not wanna hear this from me, since I did betray Punk and all but...I think it's better that you're not with him anymore."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that from everyone." AJ said while sighing and had tears coming down her face.

"They're right though. You could do so much better than him. Trust me, by the way that Daniel is treating you...You don't need him. All he's gonna do is hurt you again." I explained, "Hell, even Punk doesn't like the way he's treating you and they've been friends for 10 or so years."

"I won't find nobody like him, Terra. I love him and I always will. I want him back." AJ said while crying some more. I sighed. This girl is too blinded by this love.

"Why? So he can hurt you again? AJ, he doesn't love you! He was using you as a shield. Especially with Big Show and now Sheamus! And now he is treating you like your trash! Is that what you call love? Cause if it is, I don't think I ever wanna fall in love again!" I said getting aggrivated.

"Look, you don't know him!" AJ yelled. I flinched.

"I think I know him enough to tell you that he is no good for you!" I snapped back getting more irritated. I was trying my best not to get angry and say some things. That wouldn't be smart.

"Look, can you just stay out of it!" AJ yelled and left. I sighed. I've been doing that a lot lately. I got up and started walking around backstage. I saw Aksana talking to some guy I've never seen before.

"Hey Aksana!" I said as I walked over.

"Hey Terra, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Antonio and he's hoping to get a contract signing here." Aksana said while smiling and clining onto his arm.

"Nice too meet you. I'm Carena and my ring name is Terra." I said while smiling politely, "Aksana, can I speak with you alone for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Antonio." Aksana said in a flirty way. I rolled my eyes. Poor Teddy... "So what did you want to talk about?" Aksana asked.

"Aren't you with Teddy Long?" I asked curious.

"I don't think so. I mean, Teddy doesn't have an important job anymore, so what's the point of being with him?" Aksana answered.

"Oh, so you're nothing but a gold digger? I thought you loved Teddy?" I asked getting irritated again.

"Not anymore. Why would I be with someone who doesn't have an important job. Plus, I wouldn't talk since you're going out with Jericho." Aksana said while folding her arms.

"Uh no. You have it wrong. I'm not going out with Jericho. That kiss was only to hurt Punk because of what he said to me. Unlike you, I don't go around dating guys just cause they make a lot of money and then leave because that person isn't important anymore. So, it was nice being your friend but I'm so done!" I yelled walking away. Dammit, that is going to break Teddy's heart. I know he loved her a lot.

xOx

I went to catering and grabbed a snack to munch on since I was getting kind of hungry. I then heard someone say, "Terra!" Oh great, what does Clown Shoes want?

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked glaring.

"I would watch that tone of yours, Terra." Clown Shoes said.

"I can talk anyway I want to. Like I said, what do you want?" I asked again.

"Well, I decided that for your match at Extreme Rules, you will be going against Eve in a Lumberjill match." Laurinaitis said. My eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked still shocked.

"Of course I am." Laurinaitis said while smiling and then walking away. Oh well, doesn't matter to me. I got up and heard that Ryback was going to be in a match tonight against a jobber. I was going to walk to another monitor when I heard Heath yell, "Terra, you should come over here and watch it with us." I smiled and walked over. I also saw Drew McInytre there as well.

"So, Terra, who do you think is gonna win?" Drew asked while smiling.

"Sorry, but I'm going with Ryback. With the way he's been wrestling, I can't go against him in any match." I said while smirking.

"Totally agree with you there." Heath said while high fiving me. All three of us chatted while the match went underway. I felt sorry for the poor kid, getting tossed around like that. Heath was trying to make a bet with Drew but nothing happened. In the end, it was Ryback that one the match. Drew went on to say that he could take him and Heath said that he was going to tell Ryback what Drew said. I couldn't help but laugh. I soon said bye to them and went on my way. I know that Smackdown would be ending soon so I decided to go to my locker room.

xOx

On the way there, I saw something interesting. I saw Eve and Chris Jericho talking to each other. I walked behind the wall and listened on the conversation.

"I thought you said that she would be emotionally depressed?" Eve asked.

"You need to give it time Eve. She will become depressed once I get inside her head about Punk." Jericho explained. I stood there in shock and in anger. How dare they?

"Well, you need to do it faster because Extreme Rules is next Sunday. You need to start working faster on her." Eve yelled.

"I will so be quiet about it! Don't forget that I'm trying to get to Punk too." Chris yelled back. I quickly left the scene before they could spot me. I feel like ninja. I walked to my locker room and got dressed into my regular clothes. Since I know Jericho and Eve have something planned for Phil and I, I have to do something to make things right. After I got dressed, I left the arena when I heard that Show, Randy, and Sheamus won their match.

xOx

I arrived and went to my room for the night and sent a text to Kelly:

-I know what I want now- Rena

I then dialed another familiar number. I just hoped that he would talk to me.

"What's up?" Zack answered.

"Hey Zack, it's Rena." I answer worried.

"Rena, what are you doing calling me?" Zack answered confusion evident in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about the things I've said and for being a total bitch to everyone. Also, I found out what Jericho had planned for me and also that Eve was in on it." I explained.

"It's fine, Rena. I'm not mad at you. What were those two planning?" Zack asked curious.

"I found out that Jericho had split me up with Punk on purpose. He was trying to get inside our heads so we couldn't focus on Extreme Rules and lose our titles. They were trying to get me depressed so I would lose my Diva's belt to Eve and not put up a fight. Jericho's doing the same thing. I know Phil will be fine with Jericho but I'm staying with Jericho. At Extreme Rules, I'm gonna do what's right." I explained.

"Rena, are you sure about this?" Zack asked. I could tell he was really worried about me. I smiled.

"I'm sure Zack. Just don't tell Phil. I don't want him to worry." I said.

"All right I won't. Do you know what you're gonna do?" Zack asked.

"Not yet. I'm definitely going to look for an opening in the street fight. Also, I'm gonna pretend to be depressed and pretend to be with Jericho, at least until Extreme Rules." I explained, "After that...I'm gonna leave the WWE since my contract is coming up."

"What, Rena? You can't leave! Why are you doing this?" Zack asked shocked and sad.

"Because, I don't deserve to be here. Phil deserves better than me and plus, I've just screwed up too much. I don't feel like myself anymore after all this verbal abuse from Jericho." I explained getting upset.

"Rena, Phil loves you. He would happily take you back." Zack explained.

"I know. I overheard you two yesterday on Raw." I explained feeling tears in my eyes.

"You did? You should have came over." Zack said shocked.

"I couldn't. I was too ashamed and confused. But please, don't tell Phil I'm quitting. I wanna be the one to do it." I explained.

"All right Rean. But please be careful." Zack said. I could definitely hear sadness in his voice.

"Thanks. I love you, Zack. You're the best." I said while smiling a little.

"Love you too. I'll talk to ya later." Zack said.

"Yeah, bye." I said as we both hung up. I fell back on the bed and let my tears fall.


	13. Raw April 23, 2012

All right here is last chapter until saturday or sunday. LOL. Thanks to CassieTheNinja who has already reviewed on Chapter 11. You're the best. :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own wrestling or the company. I only own Terra and a little bit of the plot. :)

xOx

We had finally finished the international tour. I was acting like I hadn't heard anything from Chris or Eve. I've also avoided talking to Phil which was really hard. My heart wanted to be with him but I couldn't. I've just been too damaged by Jericho and his verbal abuse. I'm not the same girl anymore.

I arrived at the hotel we were staying at. I had went to my room and stayed there not coming out. I soon heard my phone go off and I saw I had a message from Kelly. I opened it and it said:

-What room are you staying in?- Kelly

I quickly texted her the number. I hadn't spoken to her since last week. I needed to tell her about me leaving the WWE.

I soon heard knocking on the door and I got up and answered it. I saw Kelly standing there and I moved to let her in.

"I read your text. What did you choose?" Kelly asked.

"I chose to do the right thing. I overheard Chris and Eve talking about Phil and I. I learned that they were going to try to get into our heads so we would lose our matches with them. I quickly chose to help Phil but he doesn't know that. After I texted you, I called Zack and told him everything. I also made a huge career choice." I explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Kelly looked at me. I sighed and saw her eyes widen, "Don't tell me you're..."

"Yeah, I'm going to quit the WWE." I answered for her.

"Why? You love this company! You can't leave it!" Kelly said worried.

"I have to Kelly. I'm not the same Rena everyone used to know. I've been too damaged by Jericho's words. I can't keep going through with this alone." I explained.

"But you're not alone! You have me, Zack, Randy, Phil, and so many others. You don't have to leave. We can help you." Kelly tried to reason. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Kel, but it's for the best. I've done too much wrong to everyone." I said as I sat down on the bed next to Kelly. I put my head on her shoulders while she just hugged me, "I think that I should just lose my title to Eve."

"No, you should fight for it. I'd rather have you a champion than Eve. That way, when you...leave, they can put the title up for grabs and have someone else win it instead of her." Kelly explained. She had a point.

"All right, I'll keep it." I said while closing my eyes for a bit.

Later that night, it was time to head to Raw. Kelly stayed with me the whole time just making small talk.

We soon arrived at the arena and we went our separate ways so that I wouldn't be suspicious. I was walking down the halls when I saw a familiar face. I couldn't help but smile happily.

"Adam!" I yelled as I ran up to him. He turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Rena!" Adam said when I reached him. I couldn't help but hug him and he hugged me back, "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing much, just going through a lot right now." I explained.

"You mean with Jericho?" Adam asked with a serious expression.

"Sadly, yeah. I found out that he was trying to get into my head along with Phil. I'm going to help Punk but...after Extreme Rules, I might leave the WWE." I explained. Adam looked at me with shock.

"Why would you leave the company? I thought you loved doing this?" Adam asked confused.

"I do. I really love the company but I can't do this anymore. Jericho's verbal abuse damaged me too much. I'm not the same girl everyone loved...that Phil loved. I've hurt him too much." I explained.

"Does he even know that you're leaving?" Adam asked. I shook my head.

"No, the only people who know are you, Kelly, and Zack. I asked them not to tell him. I wanna ask you to do the same thing." I said.

"I won't tell him but are you sure you want to quit?" Adam asked with a very serious face.

"I'm sure. The only person who could probably stop me is Phil but he might not." I answered truthfully.

"All right but I better go. I've got to knock some sense into Cena. Ever since he lost to the Rock, he's been a completely different person." Adam explained.

"Yeah, you do what you do best. Be the voice of reason." I said while smiling. Adam smiled to and hugged me. He then left to go do the promo. I sighed and headed to my locker room to get changed into my wrestling gear. I went to catering and watched Edge trying to wake Cena up and to beat Lesnar at Extreme Rules.

"So Terra, are you ready to go out there and watch me beat Kofi?" Jericho asked while standing next to me and smirking.

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't do anything funny." I said while walking ahead of him.

"All right, I won't do anything but I did send Punk a little present." Jericho said while standing next to me and smirking.

"And what would that be?" I asked annoyed.

"An alcohol basket. I think it suits him well." Jericho answered. I just looked at him like he was stupid.

"You honestly believe that he will use it? Then you must be dumb." I said while shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter." Jericho said. We soon reached the guerilla and we were the first to come out. The lights went out and then Jericho turned on his jacket and soon the lights came back on with Jericho's music. The crowd was really booing us but I ignored them. I stayed at ringside while Jericho was in the ring. Then Kofi's music hit and he came out to the ring. Then the match started...

...Jericho had won the match and then grabbed a mic and said he would beat CM Punk and blah, blah, blah. Then he said that he sent a present to Punk and then he left the ring and I walked behind him glaring at him when he couldn't see me. After that, it went to a promo with Punk in his locker room and Josh interviewing him. Punk had answered his question and gave Josh the basket of alcohol while joking with 'happy birthday' and all that stuff. I couldn't help but smile.

Later that night, Jericho made me tag along with him to go somewhere until Alex Riley called and Jericho and said that Punk was drinking one of the bottles from the basket. I gave a confused look. What the hell? Alex, Jericho, and I went to Punk's locker room and Jericho slowly opened the door and I saw Punk drinking out of a cup. I couldn't believe it, was he actually drinking? I then saw Jericho look at me and smirked. I looked and saw that Punk had the cup on the table and when Jericho looked again, Punk had picked the cup and drank from it. What a minute...

Jericho smirked and ran off but I don't know where. I motioned for Alex to follow me. Once we were in a safe spot, I asked, "Punk wasn't really drinking was he?"

"Of course he was actually drinking. I'm just as shocked as you are." Alex said.

"Yeah of course you were. Don't worry, I promise I will not tell Jericho. I'll pinky promise you." I said as I held my pinky out and held my other hand to show that I wasn't going to cross my fingers, "When I make a promise, I keep them till the day I die."

"All right. Punk is setting Jericho up. He's pretending to drink and he's going to pretend that he was going to be drunk." Alex explained. I smiled. That is so like Punk.

"Thanks for telling me. I better go find Jericho before he gets suspicious." I said.

"How come you're not going to tell him? After all, he is your boyfriend." Alex asked. I could tell he was confused.

"Again, I'm not dating Jericho. I don't even like him. I found out that he was just using me so I'm pretending to like him so I can find an opening to attack him at Extreme Rules." I explained while turning away, "And promise me you won't tell Punk."

"I promise." Alex said and I smiled and walked away.

xOx

I soon found Jericho and I glared.

"Where were you Terra?" Jericho asked suspicious.

"Well, you did run off without me and I couldn't keep up with you so I decided to just walk over here." I lied. Like hell I was going to tell him the truth.

"Come on. We're going to Laurinaitis' office." Jericho said and I followed behind him silently. Luckily, he knows I'm not a talker anyway.

We soon reached his office and Jericho and I walked in.

"Laurinaitis, I saw Punk drinking in his locker room just a few minutes ago." Jericho said, "Even Terra saw him, right?"

"Yeah, I did see him. I felt so ashamed." I said, "I can't believe I dated a lying bastard." They then went on and decided to do a sobriety test to see if he was intoxicated or not. This outta be fun to watch. It's going to be hard to keep a straight face knowing Punk and his random ways. Laurinaitis then sent Teddy Long to go and inform Punk about the test. I watched on the monitor as Teddy talked to Punk. Wow, Punk sure did know how to act drunk even though he's never been drunk. I smiled a little so Jericho wouldn't see.

I then decided to head back to my locker room for a little bit. This has definitely been one fun night so far. I can't wait to see what Punk has in store for Jericho.

Later, I met up with Jericho because he wanted to sit Punk get stripped of his title. I wanted to see what Punk was going to do, that's why I went out with him. When Teddy called for Punk to come out, Jericho and I came out instead. Jericho said that he wanted to see Teddy strip Punk of his title and to make sure Teddy did his job. I already knew Teddy would. I didn't say anything. I just watched. I didn't trust myself to say anything. The next time Teddy called Punk out, he came out but he was staggering like he couldn't walk straight. I was trying so hard not to laugh, it was so funny.

Punk soon got to the ring and he couldn't walk straight at all and his voice sounded like he was actually drunk. Punk then went to say how stupid this was with a drunken voice. The police officer asked Punk to recite the alphabet backwards which was hard anyway even though I could do it. Punk then said that it was hard to recite it backwards and asked who could anyways. I then grabbed a mic and said, "I could. It's so easy. You must be intoxicated." That hurt to say...

"Of course you could because you think you're so much better than me. That you're a freakin' saint." Punk said glaring at me drunkenly. That really hurt right there.

"How dare you?" I yelled and Jericho had to keep me back. Even though I was playing along that still mad me angry. How could he say that with no difficulty. I looked in eyes and saw the sadness in them. He didn't want to say that either.

"You should strip him of his title, Long!" Jericho yelled. Long had then told him that there was one more test he to do. The police officer then asked him to walk on the straight line without messing up. Punk looked confused.

"What line?" Punk asked. I couldn't help but snicker quietly while Jericho wasn't looking but Punk saw me. I straightened up and then glared.

"This line here Punk." Long answered and showed him the red line. Punk then went on to mess up walking on the line three times and even did the Karate Kid kid pose. Do you know how hard it was to not laugh at that. It was so funny. Jericho then yelled said to stop messing around and that he was intoxicated. Long asked the other police officer his final decision and he said that he was definitely intoxicated. I couldn't help but get worried. What did Punk have planned?

Long then looked at Punk and said that he had to strip the title from Punk and Punk looked confused. After a minute or so, he gave the title to Long and Long was about to give it to Jericho when Punk had asked for one more chance and was granted with it much to the dismay of Jericho. I was actually happy but hid it and pretended to be mad as well.

Jericho then said that this was ridiculous and that it was pointless. Punk then did the test again and walked on the straight line and recited the alphabet backwards. After Punk said 'A', he hit Jericho with the mic and started attacking Jericho. I backed and I couldn't help but smile softly but I still acted surprised to hide it as Punk demolished Jericho. Once Jericho got away and left me by myself, i got out of the ring and walked up the ramp behind Teddy. Teddy gave Punk his title and I walked past them and up to the entrance. I looked at Punk with no emotion and Punk looked back at me and I left. I really needed to stop doing that before I get caught and then my plan fails.

I walked back and saw Jericho fuming.

"You all right, Jericho?" I asked while frowning.

"No, why didn't you help me!" Jericho yelled.

"Maybe because it isn't my fight. Besides, I thought you were the Best in the World. I thought you would have easily took him on." I said while shrugging and heading to my locker room. I changed into my regular clothes and watched the contract. Man, I beat Clown Shoes must be regretting bring Lesnar back. I think this is gonna suck. If John doesn't do something, I would be happy to leave the WWE. Especially with a name like that for Raw, even though I'm not on Raw but I feel sorry for the people who are.

After that was over with, I was about to leave when I heard Adam say, "Hey Rena, do you want a ride?"

"Sure, thanks Adam." I said while smiling. We then headed to his jeep and he drove me to the hotel, "That was a nice speech you gave Cena." I said while smirking.

"I did what needed to be done." Adam said while smiling.

"Yeah. I wish I could get a talk from someone." I said while smiling softly.

"You probably will by Punk. I think he saw you laugh when he was pretending to be drunk." Adam said.

"I know. I probably will but I'm not gonna dwell on it. My time is coming to an end. It's gonna be hard but I have to do it." I explained while sighing.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope you don't regret it." Adam said while giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, but anyway, how's Kay and the baby?" I asked curious.

"They're doing good. Kay's getting really excited and she's starting to crave the weirdest things." Adam said with grossed out look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I bet! And I bet she's having mood swings." I said while smirking.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Why do you women act that way when you're pregnant?" Adam asked confused as ever.

"Who knows? I never knew that feeling so I couldn't tell you." I answered while frowning.

"Sorry, if I reminded you of something you didn't want to remember." Adam apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I think about it anyways thanks to that asshole, Jericho." I said while frowing some more, "I think about how things would be if I did have a child. I probably wouldn't even be wrestling."

"Never say never." Adam said while smiling. I smiled too and we soon arrived at the hotel and I went and hugged Adam.

"Thanks for listening. You're the best." I said when I pulled away.

"No problem. You are like a niece to me and I care about you. If you ever need to talk when you leave, I would definitely listen and so would Kay and Jay." Adam said and I smiled.

"Thanks, goodnight Adam." I said while smiling.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Adam said and I left him and headed to my room and went straight to bed for the night.

xOx

Okay, that's the end everyone until the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I had fun writing it.

I loved the part with Punk acting drunk. It was the sweetest setup ever. LOL. Jericho didn't even see it coming. Haha.

Anyway, please R&R and let me know what you think. Gooodbye!


	14. Extreme Rules

_Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having a lot of personal problems going on and I've also been sick. Anyways, this 1 of 2 chapters that i will be doing tonight. Thanks so much for the reviews and people who favorited and story alerted the story. I feel really accomplished._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own wrestling no matter how much i beg. I only own my OC's._

xOx

It was finally the day of Extreme Rules. If I said I wasn't nervous, I'd be lying. Of course I'm not worried about the Diva's title because I know I won't have a problem with it but I was more worried about Jericho's and Punk's match. I went into my locker room and changed into my despised ring attire. Extreme Rules was already starting with Randy and Kane's match. I hope Randy kicks Kane's ass.

In the middle of the match, I decided to go and see Zack before I had to go and do my match with Eve. I was walking down the hallway when all of a sudden, I heard bangs and crashes. Oh great, don't tell me. Before I had a chance to leave I ran into Kane himself. Damn, this is so not good. I looked and saw Randy on the floor. Dammit, just my luck.

I started stepping backwards while Kane just smirked and walked towards me. Why me? This is ridiculous. I was really starting to freak out. I soon started remembering back to what happened at Raw a couple of months ago.

_-Begin Flashback-_

_Eve and I were getting ready to walk down to the ring for Eve's match against Beth for the title. I was technically gonna be her support in her match since were such good friends._

_"Are you ready to become Diva's Champ, Eve?" I asked while smirking. She smiled back at me._

_"Of course, I've been waiting for this moment forever." Eve said. We then high fived each other and got into position. We soon heard Eve's music and we walked out. I posed with her at the entrance and we walked down to the ring. I was so happy for Eve that she got a shot at Beth's title. We both got into the ring and waited for Beth to come out._

_Then all of a sudden, instead of Beth's music, we heard Kane's music play. I instantly grew worried and stood in front of Eve to protect her. I could see the scared look Eve had at what was happening. I'm not gonna let her get hurt by that monster. Kane then walked out and went to the ring with an evil smirk on his face. I stood in front of Eve not moving._

_"You can't protect her, Terra." Kane said while smirking still. I held my ground. Of course I was scared as hell but I wasn't going to show it. Kane got in the ring and started walking towards us. We moved the opposite of Kane and we were soon on the other side of the ring in front of the ramp. I quickly turned to Eve._

_"Go, get out of the ring Eve!" I yelled and she ran. I turned around to make sure Kane wasn't moving but I quickly walked into his hand and it clenched around my throat. I struggled trying to get free but it was no use, he was too strong. Kane picked me up and easily chokeslammed me. The only problem was when he let me go, there was no ring mat and I fell on the floor outside the ring on my back._

_I felt the air rush out of my lungs and I blacked out for a minute. I could hear Cena's music playing. I turned my head and saw Cena run towards the ring and Kane ran out of the ring and into the crowd. I then saw the peramedics appear around me. I also saw Zack, Eve, Cena and also Punk standing there with worried faces. They couldn't come any closer because the medics weren't allowing them._

_"Terra, can you feel or move anything?" The doc asked._

_"No, I can't move anything right now but I can still feel." I answered when I felt the medic squeeze my hand._

_"All right, we're gonna load you onto a stretcher and take you to get checked out." The doc said._

_"Okay." I said trying to stay calm but it was hard because I was scared that I would be paralyzed or something. They carefully loaded me onto a stretcher and took me backstage to the medical room. The medics looked me over and said that I would be sent to a hospital to get a MRI. Oh man, now I'm really worried._

_End of Flashback_

Soon after, I had found out that I had herniated disc and had to be out of action for a couple of weeks. I glared as I backed away from Kane.

"It's been a while Terra. Glad to see you're okay." Kane said while smirking.

"Yeah right you asshole." I said while glaring. I easily found a chair but I didn't grab it yet. I was out of room to walk so I ended up hitting the wall with my back. When Kane was close enough, I easily picked the chair up and hit Kane in the head with it, "That's what you get for chokeslamming me!" I yelled as I quickly left the scene when Randy got up and went back to beating Kane.

Randy soon won the match and it was now time for Brodus Clay vs Dolph Ziggler. That match was pretty interesting. As usual Brodus defeated Dolph which was not surprising one bit. After that was Cody Rhodes vs. Big Show for the IC title. I was so sure that Big Show would have won it since it's very hard to put him through a table especially by someone like Cody. What shocked me was when Cody kicked Big Show's leg when he was trying to get back into the ring and made Show's leg go through a table. Cody was declared the winner. Now that really pissed me off. Technically Show wasn't put through a table. This is ridiculous. I shook my head.

Finally, it was Sheamus vs Daniel Bryan. I was definitely rooting for Sheamo'. Daniel doesn't deserve to have the title. The first went to Sheamus because of Daniel being disqualified. Then, Daniel got the second one and finally Sheamus won it and kept his title. Ha, I bet Daniel is embarrassed as hell.

Now it was Ryback vs two local wrestlers. This is definitely going to be a shame. I know Ryback won't have no trouble taking these two out of the match. And just like I predicted Ryback won as usual.

Now it was my turn. I went to the guerilla and waited for my music to play. Soon my music cued up and walked out to the ring. I saw a bunch of the diva's around the ring for the lumberjill match. I could hear the crowd booing me. If they knew what I was doing, they would definitely be cheering now but they don't. So, I have to live with booing for my last match. I did my usual entrance and waited for Eve to come to the ring.

I heard Eve's music play but when she came out, she wasn't wearing ring gear. I gave her a confused and weird look. What the hell was this about?

"Okay Terra. I know we were supposed to have a match tonight, but since I'm very busy tonight. I decided to bring someone else out to face you." Eve said and then she walked backstage. I was still confused. Okay, so who was my opponent? Then all of a sudden, I heard Michelle's song play but with Layla's video. Layla then came out and I couldn't help but smile. I'm glad to see she's back with the WWE.

She got into the ring smiling happily. When she was in the ring I walked up and held my hand out to welcome her back. She looked at me skeptically at first but then took my hand and we shook. I then backed away and took my belt off and gave it to the ref. We soon started the match...

...During the match we both got knocked out of the ring and got beat up a little but other than that, the match was really fun. It's been a long time since I've had a good challenge. But in the end, Layla hit with her finisher and I was out. She went for the pin and became the new Diva's Champ. While Layla celebrated, I sat up carefully next to the corner and smiled and clapped for Layla. Layla smiled at me and came over and helped me stand up. I may be a heel but I do show respect for people who beat me. I then held her hand up in victory. I then got out of the ring and went backstage while Layla celebrated. As soon as I got backstage, Jericho walked up to me and said, "How could you lose the Diva's Championship to someone like Layla?"

"That's none of your business. I just wasn't myself okay? Besides Layla deserves it so stay out of it." I said angrily. I wasn't in the mood for his bullshit. I can't wait to surprise him in his match with Punk. He will definitely deserve it.

"Whatever, but I expect you to win it back on your rematch clause tomorrow night." Jericho said while glaring at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I said not really listening. Sorry, but I don't intend to win it back because I'm leaving.

We soon heard Jeriass's music cue up and we walked out to the ring while the crowd booed us. I saw Punk's sister but I couldn't look at her, I was just too ashamed right now. I stayed outside the ring while Jericho stayed in the ring. We then heard Punk's music and then Punk came out to the ring. I had to admit that Punk looked very sexy in his jeans and I liked the shirt.

Punk looked at me and then glared at Jericho. I sighed quietly to myself. This was going to be hard. The ref took Punk's belt and then started the match that would change my life.

During the match, it went back and forth. Jericho had went up to Punk's sister and started threatening her and then she slapped the crap out of him. I couldn't help but snicker at that but then Jericho went to attack her but Punk saved her by attacking Jericho. The match went on and Jericho was laid out on the spanich announce table and Punk climber the turnbuckle and used his Elbow Drop on Jericho on the table. After a while, they went back into the ring and Punk was put in the Walls of Jericho. Punk then grabbed a fire exstinguisher and sprayed Jericho with it. I took this opportunity and grabbed a chair and got into the ring.

I walked up to Punk while Jericho stood up and was behind me smirking. I raised the chair over my head while smirking at Punk and then quickly turned around and slammed Jericho's head with the chair. I felt the crowd go silent but then started cheering for me. I dropped the chair and got outside the ring where Punk's sister was and whispered, "I'm sorry about everything." She just smiled and I smiled back and then left the arena up the ramp. Punk then went into the Anaconda Vise and Jericho tapped out. I smiled and then went backstage and to my locker room.

I got dressed and quickly left the building and headed to the hotel I was staying at. I would usually stay with Punk but now that we're split, I had to stay with the other wrestlers at the hotel. I then watched the rest of Extreme Rules on the internet and saw Cena beat Brock Lesnar but it was very bloody. Cena actually got lucky with this match. He then went on to announce that he might have to leave the WWE for a while but who knows. I hope nothing was seriously wrong with Cena.

After Extreme Rules was done with, I went to take a shower and change into pajamas. I then heard a knock on my door. I hope that it wasn't Jericho coming to get revenge for making him lose or Punk trying to figure out what had happened. I walked to the door and opened it. One of my fears were confirmed.

"Hey Rena. Can I come in?" Phil asked as he stood at the door.

"Hey, um, sure. I don't mind." I said nervously while opening my door wider so he could come in. I then closed it when he was in the room. I turned and asked, "So what did you need?"

"I wanted to know what happened out there. Why did you help me?" Phil asked seriously while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, the truth is, is that I've been very stupid and I wanted to fix things." I answered honestly. I was going to lie because there was nothing to lie about.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Phil asked.

"I found out that Eve and Jericho were plotting a scheme. They're were going to use me to make you lose your title and Eve wanted Jericho to make me lose my mind so I would lose my title to her." I explained, "I overheard and then decided to pretend to be with Jericho so I could find an opening and help you as well as get some revenge."

"You know that was dangerous right? You could have got caught and you would have been hurt." Phil said and I nodded.

"Yeah I know but I'd rather take a risk than do nothing at all. It doesn't matter anymore. I lost my title to Layla and I have an announcement to make tomorrow." I said, "So I really need some rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"All right but first, what is this announcement?" Phil asked. I didn't want to tell him now. I was going to wait because if I told him, he would try to talk me out of it but I won't stop. I needed to leave.

"You'll find out tomorrow like everyone else." I said while smirking.

"All right I'll leave now." Phil said while walking to the door, "Also I wanted to tell you something before I left."

"Oh really, what would that be?" I asked curious.

"Thanks." Phil said and then he left and went back to his house. I chuckled lightly. I'm sad that I won't be able to do this anymore. I went over to the bed and went to sleep to get some rest for tomorrow. My last day as a WWE Diva for a while.

xOx

_All right, that's the end of chapter 14. I hope you guys enjoyed this because I had fun writing it. As you guys now know, she was hurt by Kane a couple of months ago during the Cena, Zack, and Kane feud._

_Anyways, R&R and let me know what you think. I will definitely be looking forward to it. See ya next chapter. ;)_


	15. Last Night As Terra and as a Diva

_Okay, here is next chapter which is Monday Night Raw. Again as usual thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. It really means a lot to me._

_Also, some of this chapter will be in Punk's POV. Right before Terra makes her announcement._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own wrestling. I only own my OC's._

xOx

The next morning, I got up and changed into some jeans and one of my old CM Punk shirts, the one with the ice cream bar on it. I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I had to make some calls after we arrived at our destination. Once I had my stuff packed and ready to go, I headed to the airport.

Once I arrived I saw Randy which I'm not surprised since I always see him at airports.

"Hey Randy, congrats on beating Kane." I said while smiling.

"Thanks but that was a nice chair shot you gave him though." Randy said while chuckling.

"Thanks. He deserved it after putting me out of action for awhile." I said while shrugging. We then boarded our flight to head to our next destination. We got into our seats next to each other and I said, "Hey Randy. I have to tell you something that you may not like."

"And what would that be?" Randy asked curious and confused.

"I'm...going to be leaving the WWE." I explained.

"What? Why? I thought you loved this company?" Randy asked shocked and confused. I sighed.

"Believe me, I do love this company but ever since Jeriass did what he did, I'm not the same girl everyone loved anymore. I'm broken now and it's taking it's toll on me. Besides I'm not leaving forever. I'm gonna be coming back, I just don't know when though."

"All right. You gotta do what you gotta do even though it'll be weird without you here. Have you told Phil?" Randy asked. I shook my head.

"No, the only people who know are Kelly, Zack, Adam, and you. Nobody else knows yet. They'll find out when I announce it tonight." I explained. Randy nodded.

"I understand but I think you should have told Phil." Randy said.

"I know but I know he'll try and stop me which won't work this go around. I'm just too damaged after all this crap. That's why I decided to lose to Layla last night and give her my title because I know she'll make the Diva's division better." I explained. Randy nodded again.

"All right, I agree to this, even though I really don't have a say since this is your decision." Randy explained while smiling and rubbing my shoulder. I smiled too.

"Thanks a lot Randy." I said while trying not to cry.

"No problem. So what are you gonna do after you leave?" Randy asked curious.

"Adam offered me a place to stay if I needed help so I'm gonna take the offer. It'll be nice to be with Adam and Kay." I said while smiling at the idea.

"That would be good for you to spend time with friends and family." Randy said while smiling.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it but it's still gonna be hard." I explained while shaking my head.

"It will be but as you said, you won't be gone for good." Randy said while giving me a hug. I hugged him back while letting some tears fall. This really would hard.

We talked about random things for a while, getting my mind off of the situation for a bit, the rest of the way. We soon arrived at the airport and got off the plane. We went to the hotel and I just left my stuff packed since I would be leaving tomorrow. I grabbed my cell and called a familiar number.

_"Hello?"_ Kay answered.

"Hey Kay, it's me." I said while smiling a little.

_"Hey Rena! I saw Extreme Rules. You were amazing in that match with Layla even though you lost but what you did to Jericho was amazing!"_ Kay said excited about the PPV. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Kay but I really need to talk to you about something important. Did Adam tell you about me leaving the WWE?" I asked wanting to make sure if I have to tell her or not.

_"Yeah he did. I'm sorry that all of that happened to you."_ Kay said calming down.

"Thanks but um, I was going to get flight to Asheville, North Carolina tomorrow. I was wondering if I could get a ride with you guys." I explained.

_"Of course. We're always happy to help you Rena. You know that."_ Kay said. I could tell she was smiling.

"Thanks a lot Kay. You and Adam are a life saver." I said while smiling.

_"What about Phil? I'm guessing he's okay with it?"_ Kay asked.

"No, he doesn't know about me leaving. The only people who know besides you two is Zack, Kelly, and Randy." I explained.

_"Oh I see. I'm guessing you're going to announce it tonight on Raw."_ Kay said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. My final Raw." I said.

_"I'm so sorry Rena. I know how much you love the company."_ Kay said.

"Yeah thanks, so I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." I said while.

_"Yeah, see you tomorrow."_ Kay said and we hung up. I then spent the rest of the day thinking about what I was going to say tonight.

xOx

It was soon time for me to head out to the arena. I grabbed a ride with Zack tonight since I ran into him in the hallway.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Terra?" Zack asked.

"I'm sure. Thanks again for your help Zack." I said while smiling a little.

"No prob. Anything for my broski." Zack said while smiling. We hugged each other and I went to my locker room to get ready. I just decided to head out wearing my black hoodie and blue jeans since I wouldn't be wrestling. I went to the guerilla and waited for my music to cue up. Man, I was really going to miss this. My music soon cued up and I sighed and walked out to the ring. I was clapping hands with the crowd. I soon got into the ring with the mic in my hand and contemplated on how to start.

"All right guys. Well first I wanna congratulate Layla for kicking my ass last night at Extreme Rules. She definitely deserves the title and will definitely be good for Diva's division. Now, on to business. A couple of weeks ago, I made the biggest mistake betraying Punk and joining Jericho. During these few weeks I found out that Jericho was using me to get to Punk and Eve was using Jericho to get to me. Now obviously it didn't work since Jericho lost and Eve didn't even face me in the match but I've been a complete ass to everyone and I apologize especially to my good friends. At Extreme Rules, I got revenge on Jericho for what he did but honestly it wasn't enough. No, I'm not gonna call Jericho out here because he's been embarrassed enough and I wouldn't want to make him cry." I said while chuckling a little. I could hear the crowd cheering for me and I smiled.

"Anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking and..." I said while pausing, "I'm sorry, this is going to be hard to say... I've decided to...leave the WWE for a while." I could hear the crowd go insane and Jerry Lawler saying, "What?" very loudly. I couldn't blame them. This was definitely a game changer...

**_Punk's POV_**

I was walking to catering to wait for Terra to come out for her announcement. I wonder what it was going to be. I soon saw Zack and he a very sad look on his face. I walked over to him asked, "Hey, what's going on? Why the sad look?"

"It's Terra. I'm guessing she didn't tell you what she was going to announce." Zack said while looking at me curious.

"Uh, yeah. I went to talk to her last and she mentioned it but didn't say what it was about." I explained.

"Well bro, you're gonna find out now but it won't be good." Zack answered and while frowning sadly.

"Why? What's wrong with her? Did something happen to her?" I asked starting to get worried. She wasn't hurt was she? I swear, if Jericho did anything to her, he was going to get his ass kicked in three different countries.

"All I can say is just watch." Zack said while sighing. I just nodded and looked on the screen and watched as Terra went down to the ring and clapping hands with the crowd. I saw her smile but I could tell that something was bothering her. Her smile wasn't real, it was a cover up. What is going on?

She went on to congratulate Layla on becoming Diva's Champ and that she wanted to apologize to everyone for doing what she did. The next thing she said shocked the hell out of me. She was leaving the WWE? But why? Was it because of me? I left very quickly and went to the guerilla and told them to cue up my music. I walked out and with a mic in my hand. I was going to get some answers.

**_Terra's POV_**

I was about to talk again when all of a sudden, I heard Punk's music come on. I turned and looked at the entrance ramp and saw Punk walking down the ramp with a mic in his hand. I knew this was going to happen. Once Punk was in the ring and looking at me, I asked, "What do you need Punk?"

"I want some answers. Why are you leaving this company? I thought you loved it." Punk asked while looking upset. I sighed. I knew he was going to ask this.

"Look Punk, don't get me wrong. I really do love this company with all my heart but after what Jericho did, I can't do this for a while. I'm too damaged from what Jericho has done. I'm not the same girl I used to be. Hell, I'm the not same girl you loved Punk. I'm different now. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but I have to go for a while." I explained while trying not to cry.

"Are you sure about this? Terra, I want to help you anyway I can. I still love you and that will never change." Punk said while putting his hand in mine.

"I know that but I have to leave. I need time to get away from it all." I explained while letting the tears fall, "I'm sorry." I then let go of the mic and took my hand reluctantly away from his and got out the ring and went backstage. I could hear the crowd chanting my name and I couldn't stop crying after that. I soon saw Zack, Kelly, and Randy and I walked over to them. I felt Zack pull me into a hug with Randy putting his hand on my shoulder. Kelly was standing beside me and rubbing my arm. This is so hard to leave. I then went to my locker and packed my stuff up and waited for Zack.

After a while, they decided the new number one contender for Punk's belt was Daniel Bryan. At least it wasn't Jericho no more but I know that Jericho will do something else to get to Punk. Zack knocked on my door and I walked out of the locker room with Zack and headed back to the hotel.

We soon arrived back and I said, "Thanks Zack for the ride."

"No prob. I'm gonna miss you know." Zack said while smiling a little. I smiled back and hugged him. I was gonna miss him as well.

"I'll miss you too." I said and then I went to my hotel room and just sat on my bed thinking about what happened. I soon heard a knock on my door and I already knew who it was. I got up and answered the door and let Phil come in.

"Were you going to tell me that you were leaving or were you just gonna leave?" Phil asked while sitting on the bed. I sighed. I knew this would happen.

"I was going to say it tonight anyways." I said while sitting next to him.

"I know that but how come Zack already knew about it but not me. You could have told me and not leave me in the dark." Phil said while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but how could I tell you, huh? I still love you. It would have been hard to say it to your face. I knew that it would have been hard to tell you. Plus, I know you would have tried to stop me." I explained getting annoyed and feeling new fresh tears in my eyes.

"But still...it would have been better than just leaving. If you left without me knowing why and have someone else tell me why, I would have been heartbroken and I wouldn't know what to do." Phil said while closing his eyes.

"You would need to move on. I still think it's best for you to leave and move on from me. I haven't done nothing except break your heart. I know that I'll do it again." I said while letting the tears fall. To be honest I don't want him to move on. I want him with me but I can't hold him back like this. He needs his freedom.

"You know that the flaw of that plan is that I won't be able to move on when I still love you and no one else." Phil said and I looked at him shocked. He seriously still loved me?

"You do?" I asked confused and curious at the same time.

"Yeah I do but I won't rush into a relationship when you're still broken. In the future I want us to be together again, alright? I'll wait for you as long as it takes." Phil said while looking at me and taking my hand. This time I didn't pull away at all. I felt the tears go down my face even harder. I can't believe that he would wait for me like this.

"Thank you so much Phil." I said while leaning against him. He put his arms around me while hugging me. I soon fell asleep and feeling Punk put me on the bed and laying next to me.

xOx

_Okay, that's the end for now. After this, I'll be making things up as I go since she'll be leaving for a while. Next chap, I'll bring in Adam and Mikayla again. So anyway, I hope you enjoyed and i can't wait to see what you guys think of this. Thanks again and see you next chapter. :)_


	16. Goodbye For Now

_Here's chapter 16 everyone. Thanks to CassieTheNinja and wolviegurl for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who favorited and story alerted this story. I really means a lot to me. :)_

_**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT the wwe or the awesome wrestlers in the company even though i would love to own Punk. I only own my two OC's._

_xOx_

The next morning, I woke up in Phil's arms. Even though Phil was still asleep, I felt a smile come on my face from remembering what happened last night during our talk. I just laid there with my eyes closed savoring the last moments I had with Phil before I left.

After about another two hours, I felt Phil stiring so I opened my eyes and watched as he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Phil." I said with a small smile.

"Morning Rena." Phil said smiling back at me a little. We laid for a couple of minutes enjoying the other's company before we had to go our different ways. After a few minutes I sat up and headed for the bathroom to change and take a shower. I had to stop by Triple H's office before I left to Asheville, North Carolina.

Once I got out of the shower, I saw Phil sitting on the bed.

"So I guess this is it huh?" Phil asked while standing up and walking over to me.

"Yeah I guess so. I have to stop by Hunter's office before I leave though." I said while sighing. This is way harder than I thought it would be.

"Hey, look at me," Phil said while putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head up to look at me, "This won't be the last time we see each other. I will come by to see you at least once a month when I have free time, alright?"

"Yeah, I look forward to those visits." I said while smiling a bit.

"Good. Now can I kiss your beautiful self before you walk out of my life for a while?" Phil said while grinning back. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Sure." I said while smiling. Phil leant down and kissed me affectionately and gently. I savored the kiss since it would be the last for a while. I then went and grabbed my stuff and Phil and I walked out of my hotel room. We walked to the front desk and dropped off my hotel card.

We then walked out of the hotel and went to where my rental sat. I turned to Phil and said, "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

"For a while because I'm gonna text and call you a lot so you better get used to it." Phil said while laughing. I laughed too. Phil then kissed me on the cheek and I smiled and got in the car and headed for Hunter's office. I was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

After a couple of minutes I arrived at Hunter's office and I let the receptionist know that he was expecting me. After about 10 minutes, I was able to go see him. I walked to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Hunter say. I opened the door and walked in, "Ah Rena, I'm glad you could make it."

"Thanks for having the time to see me Hunter." I said while smiling.

"Of course after all you're one of my talented women in this company and it's a shame we're losing you." Hunter explained with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave trust me. But I just need to leave for a while and get my life back together after what Chris did." I explained.

"It's fine Rena. I understand your reasons." Triple H said with an understanding expression, "Just to let you know, you're welcome back any time when you feel ready. I'll easily have a contract waiting for you." He finished with a smile.

"Thank you so much Hunter. I promise that I will not be gone for too long. I'll probably stay away for six months at the latest." I explained.

"It's fine. Take all the time you need. I know you love this company and that you'll come back." Hunter said while chuckling.

"Yes thank you." I said while smiling. I looked at the time and saw it was almost time for my flight, "Well I guess I'll be going I have a flight soon."

"All right, thank you for coming to see me before you leave." Triple H said standing up.

"No problem, after all you're one of my bosses." I said while smiling and standing up as well. We shook hands and I left the office and headed to the airport.

xOx

When I arrived, the most shocking thing happened. I saw all my friends from the WWE greeting me and seeing me off.

"Oh my gosh guys. You didn't have to do this." I said while trying to hold back the tears.

"Hey, we're your friends. We couldn't let you go without a goodbye." Zack said while grinning.

"Thank you guys." I said while smiling. I walked up to each of them and hugged them. The first was Zack of course.

"You better take care of yourself and you better watch me on Raw." Zack while grinning sheepishly. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't miss Raw or Smackdown ever." I said while smiling. I then walked over to Kelly and hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Rena." Kelly said while trying not to cry.

"I'll miss you too Kelly. Don't worry though I'll be back." I said while smiling.

"I'll be looking forward to that." Kelly said while nodding and smiling a little. I then walked over to Kofi and hugged him.

"I can't believe you're leaving girl, I'm gonna miss you." Kofi said.

"I know how you feel. I'll miss ya too buddy." I said while smiling, "I'll be cheering for ya to make it big."

"Thanks." Kofi said while smiling. I then went to Ron (R-Truth) and hugged him.

"Lil' Jimmy says he's gonna miss you and I will too." Ron said.

"I'll miss both of you guys too." I said while smiling, "You guys better give your opponents hell." I added.

"Of course we will. They're gonna get got." Ron said while smiling. I then saw John Cena and hugged him.

"Things are gonna be different without ya, that's a fact." Cena said grinning.

"I have a feeling it will. Thanks a lot for seeing me off." I said while smiling.

"Hey, we may not be very close friends but we're still buddies." Cena said and we high fived each other. I was definitely gonna miss his humor in person. It sucks I can only watch it on TV for a while.

"Yeah that's true." I said while smiling. I walked over to Kevin (Alex Riley) and hugged him.

"You better take care of yourself." Kevin said.

"Thanks, you better get a push while I'm gone. You deserve it." I said while smirking. He laughed at that.

"Thanks." Kevin said. I then saw Booker T and Jerry Lawler. I felt really honored. Those two have always supported me throughout my career good or bad. I walked over and gave them both a hug.

"Thank you guys so much for supporting me through my career." I said while smiling.

"Why wouldn't we?" Booker T said while smiling, "You got me when you started for the first time at Raw."

"Plus, you have a lot of talent that the other Diva's could learn from." Lawler said and I smiled at that.

"Thanks you guys." I said. I then saw Stephen and hugged him.

"I hope you come back soon lass. It won't be the same without ya." Stephen said.

"I will. You just make sure nobody gets your title." I said while smirking and Stephen laughed.

"Nobody will be getting there hands on my title." Stephen said smiling. I then saw Teddy Long and walked up to him.

"Wow, you finally got away from the worst GM in history huh?" I said while smiling and shaking his hand.

"For now. I have a feeling that'll change shortly." Teddy said while chuckling.

"While I'm gone, I hope you get your job back as GM, I would definitely be happy to come back then." I said while smiling.

"Thanks playa. You take care of yourself and come back soon." Teddy said while smiling back. I shook his hand again and went to the last person that was there. I went up and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you most Randy." I said while trying to hold back my tears.

"I'll miss you too kiddo. Make sure you fight your emotions and come back stronger and harder." Randy said while smirking at me. I nodded and smirked back.

"I definitely will. You better do good yourself." I said back. After that, I started heading to my flight and waving at everyone who came to see me off. I was definitely gonna miss these amazing people.

I was soon on my way to Asheville and looking at my twitter account. I had so many people wishing me luck on my recovery. It was my fans and family, and it was also a bunch of wrestlers who I knew well and some I was shocked to see. The list went too: Natalya, Beth Phoenix, Tamina, Big Show, John Morrison, Melina, Ted DiBiase Jr, Justin Garbiel, Heath Slater, Santino, Josh Matthews, Curt Hawkins, Jeff, Matt, Amy, Hornswoggle, Alicia, Colt Cabana, Zack's Dad, Yoshi, Layla, Jay and even Shawn Michaels and Mick Foley! That was definitely shocking. I then saw a tweet from Clown Shoes saying that he wished me a speedy recovery and wished me luck with my future endeavors. Yeah right, that lying asshole. He never liked me anyway. I also saw I had a private message. I checked it out and saw it was Stu. It said:

_I'm sorry about what you've been through love. Hope you feel better soon._

I couldn't but smile at that. I quickly tweeted back:

_That's a lot. Good luck with filming the movie. :)_

I then left my twitter account and just looked out the window since I had a window seat. I couldn't believe that I was actually leaving the WWE. I sighed and closed my eyes and slept the rest of the trip.

xOx

I awoke when I heard the plane landing. When we were able to unboard, I got off and went to grab my luggage and stuff and headed out to the lobby. I sat at a table where the cafe was and texted Kay letting her know that I arrived and that I would be waiting at the cafe.

About 30 minutes later, I saw Kay and Adam walking over to me. I noticed that Kay's stomach got much bigger. I smiled and stood up hugging them both.

"I bet you're ready to leave this place huh?" Kay said with all knowing smile.

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said smiling back.

"It's good to see you again, kiddo." Adam said while smiling.

"What is it with you and Randy calling me kiddo? I'm not exactly a kid. I'm 29 for Pete's sake." I said while laughing. I always liked it when they called me that anyways so I wasn't really complaining or anything.

"I guess we just like doing it." Adam said while laughing.

"Well, let's get going and head to the house. We have your guest bedroom set up." Kay said while smiling. I nodded and we headed to their place and where I would be staying at.

xOx

Two weeks have passed since I left the WWE. I was watching Monday night raw and I watched as Triple H had gotten sued by Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman. I never liked Paul Heyman anyway. He is such an ass even as a commentator. After that they went to the first match which was Punk and Santino vs Cody and Daniel. I was cheering for Punk and Santino. They won their match which I wasn't surprised about.

I also watched as they showed Big Show going against Kane but he didn't get the win because of Clown Shoes wanting an apology for making fun of his voice. He is such a sissy. Punk and I made fun of his voice all the time. Big Show went on to apologize and it was genuine and he even got on his knees to beg for his job but Clown Shoes still fired Big Show. That asshole. At that moment I felt so sorry for Big Show. He didn't deserve to go through that.

Later on in the show, Punk and Alex were walking and talking about a bet they did as I'm guessing. I then watched as AJ walked up to Punk.

"And good luck with that one." Alex said motioning to AJ. I had to agree with him on that.

"Yeah thanks." Punk said giving Alex a funny look, "And don't forget about that 50 you owe me." He then went on to ask what AJ wanted.

"Well, since Terra's not here anymore. I wanted to wish good luck on Sunday night against Daniel and I wanted to support you." AJ said while grinning happily. What did she think she was doing? What makes her think that she could take my place? I could feel my anger coming through.

"Calm down Rena. Do get to worked up." Adam said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm alright, Adam. I'm just pissed that she thinks she can take my place. Yeah right. Punk won't even let her near him." I said while calming down. Punk then went on to say that he wanted to stay out of AJ and Daniel's problem.

"Also, Terra will be coming back to the WWE so I don't really need or want anyone to support me unless it's her." Punk said and then walked away. I then saw AJ's facial look from all happy and excited to a complete frown. Ha, serves you right. But still she's up to something.

After that, they showed the other matches that happened. I'm glad Kofi and Truth got the Tag Team belts. They really deserved them. After they won their match with Brodus Clay and the other matches ended. It finally got John Cena facing off with John Laurinaitis. This outta be good.

Laurinaitis started calling all of Cena's fans losers and started talking smack and then Cena came out and interrupted him by calling him a loser like Jim Carrey. I could not stop laughing. He also he went on to talk about how low it was to fire Big Show who apologized. He went on to talk about the Steel Curtain and Pittsburgh Penguins.

"I believe you are going to enjoy this next one on behalf of my self and the WWE Univers. This is also for Terra because of how much she despises Laurinaitis." John said and I couldn't help but smile. John knew me very well. He then took out a puck and threw it at Laurinaitis while saying, "Go Puck Yourself." I couldn't help but laugh at that. That was genius.

Laurinaitis then went on to say that he could make the match anyway that he wanted it to but then Eve came down and tried to get Laurinaitis' attention and when she finally did, she handed him a paper. Laurinaitis was reading it until Cena snatched it from him and started reading what was on it. It went on to say the match at Over The Limit would be a one-on-one match. Also that there would no one at ringside and that if anyone does interferre, they will be quickly terminated but what got me made me feel like having a Daniel Bryan moment. It went on to say that if Clown Shoes loses his match against Cena then he would be terminated. I couldn't not stop the smile on my face.

"Well Rena, looks like things will be getting interesting, huh?" Kay said while smiling at me.

"Definitely. Oh my god, I hope Laurinaitis gets fired. I will definitely be happy to come back to wrestling when it's time." I said happily, "We might as well as start singing 'Goodbye' to him again. Cena can't lose this match against Clown Shoes." I added while laughing.

"Ah singing 'Goodbye' was definitely awesome moments." Adam said while smiling.

"You're talking about when Dolph got fired after you came back?" I said while smirking.

"Of course." Adam said while smirking back. I laughed. Raw soon went off the air and I decided to go get some sleep because I was really tired. I went to my room and changed into my pajamas. I looked at my phone and saw I had a message. I looked and it was from Phil. I couldn't help but smile. I opened it up and it said:

_-Hope you enjoyed Raw. Don't worry about AJ. Have a good night's sleep. Love you- Phil_

I replied back:

_-Thanks Phil. I'll try not to worry about her. Goodnight. I luv u too. -Rena_

I then went to sleep hoping for another good day.

_xOx_

_All right everyone, this is the end of the story, don't worry though. There will be a sequel to this. It'll be called The Life of Terra 2 so be on the lookout for it. This will also be her debut back in the WWE so I hope you guys enjoy it. I will have the sequal up sometime next week._

_Again thanks to everyone who has followed this first part of it to the end. I hope you guys continue to follow Terra's life and there will definitely be some surprises in store for Terra. Thank you and please to let me know how this chapter was or how the story was. Thank you and see you guys in the sequal. :)_


End file.
